Banned
by TsubameSutaa
Summary: Born a mute, young FireClan apprentice Shadowpaw has a long struggle ahead of her to earn her rightful place in the forest.
1. Preview & Allegiances

**BANNED**

_A new kit has been born into FireClan, and her name is Shadowpaw. However, she has one major drawback, one that puts her very life in danger._

_She is mute._

_In this forest, every disability makes the difference between life and death. Her mother, Cinderheart, never speaks about what happened to her first litter, except that Redstar killed them._

_Will Shadowpaw find a way to live through the wrath of the Clans? Or has her fate been sealed?_

...

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**FIRECLAN:**

**Leader:  
**_Redstar:_ ginger tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Deputy:  
**_Spottedheart:_ dark gold and black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:  
**_Sorrowcry:_ dark gray she-cat with lighter underbelly and legs, liquid blue eyes _Apprentice: Berryclaw_

**Warriors:  
**_Tawnyclaw:_ dark tawny-coloured tom with green eyes, mate to Crimsonflash _Apprentice: Shadowpaw  
__Oatfoot:_ reddish brown tom with green eyes, mate to Luckfoot _Apprentice: Ashpaw  
__Blacksplash:_ white tom splashed with black, green eyes, mate to Scarletfur  
_Luckfoot:_ gray she-cat with bright green eyes, mate to Oatfoot  
_Lightningspark:_ dark gray and white tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Coyotepaw  
__Russetfang:_ dark ginger tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Flashpaw  
__Flamewhisker:_ bright ginger tom with amber eyes  
_Flametail:_ bright ginger tom with tawny-gold underbelly, blue eyes, mate to Cinderheart, father of Shadowpaw and Coyotepaw

**Apprentices:  
**_Berryclaw:_ brown tom with darker reddish brown paws, amber-green eyes, medicine cat apprentice  
_Ashpaw:_ dark gray tom with amber eyes  
_Flashpaw:_ mottled ginger and gray tortoiseshell she-cat with darker paws, green eyes  
_Shadowpaw:_ dark black she-cat with sky-blue eyes, mute, sister to Coyotepaw  
_Coyotepaw:_ dark gray tom with amber eyes, brother to Shadowpaw

**Queens:  
**_Crimsonflash:_ dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Tawnyclaw, mother of Goldkit  
_Scarletfur:_ bright ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mate to Blacksplash, currently pregnant  
_Cinderheart:_ gray she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye, mate to Flametail, mother of Shadowpaw and Coyotepaw

**Kits:  
**_Goldkit:_ bright tawny-gold she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:  
**_Stormflame:_ reddish gray tom with blue eyes  
_Burningheart:_ dark black tom with a ginger tinge to his coat, green eyes rimmed in amber

**EARTHCLAN:**

**Leader:**  
_Needlestar:_ very dark brown tom with needle green eyes

**Deputy:**  
_Bearclaw:_ massive brown tabby tom with amber-black eyes, mate to Mapleflower, father of Flowerpaw, Volepaw, and Leafkit

**Medicine Cat:  
**_Grapefoot:_ gray she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:  
**_Icefrost:_ white tom with blue eyes  
_Ivyfang:_ dark silvery-gray she-cat with deep green eyes  
_Vinetail:_ silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes _Apprentice: Flowerpaw  
__Dustclaw:_ brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mate to Elmsong  
_Strawberryfur:_ white she-cat splashed with reddish-brown tortoiseshell patches, strikingly pink nose, bright blue-green eyes  
_Bayleaf:_ tawny brown she-cat with amber-green eyes  
_Thorntooth:_ dark golden brown tom with amber-green eyes  
_Shrewfoot:_ dusky brown tom with dark blue eyes _Apprentice: Volepaw_

**Apprentices:  
**_Flowerpaw:_ pretty light brown tabby she-cat with a light tawny underbelly, light green eyes, sister to Leafkit and Volepaw  
_Volepaw:_ dusky brown tom with amber eyes, brother to Flowerpaw and Leafkit

**Queens:  
**_Mapleflower:_ tortoiseshell she-cat banded in the colours of leaf-fall, amber eyes, mate to Bearclaw, mother of Flowerpaw, Volepaw, and Leafkit  
_Elmsong:_ dusky gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes, mate to Dustclaw, currently pregnant

**Kits:  
**_Leafkit:_ tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes, sister to Flowerpaw and Volepaw

**Elders:**  
_Toadstripe:_ dark brown tabby tom with very black stripes, flashed white with age, green eyes

**WATERCLAN:**

**Leader:**  
_Deepstar:_ dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Deputy:**  
_Patterstep:_ gray-blue tom with green-blue eyes, brother to Aquawhisker and Puddlepaw

**Medicine Cat:  
**_Bubblefoot:_ mottled gray tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Puddlepaw_

**Warriors:  
**_Riverfrost:_ light silver tom with darker flecks, light blue eyes  
_Oceanriver:_ black and white she-cat with blue-green eyes  
_Riverwind:_ dark gray tabby tom with light silver stripes and paws, dark blue eyes, mate to Coralfrost, father of Dewkit _Apprentice: Splashpaw  
__Stormwing:_ dark gray she-cat with lighter paws, grey-blue eyes  
_Graystrike:_ mottled gray tortoiseshell tom with blue-green eyes rimmed in amber, mate to Rosepuddle  
_Aquawhisker:_ blue-gray she-cat with aqua-blue eyes, sister to Patterstep and Puddlepaw  
_Spraymist:_ light gray she-cat with darker underbelly and legs, light blue eyes

**Apprentices:  
**_Puddlepaw:_ blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes, sister to Patterstep and Aquawhisker  
_Splashpaw:_ dark gray tom with a glossy coat, green eyes

**Queens:**  
_Rosepuddle:_ rosy-gray she-cat with amber eyes, mate to Graystrike, currently pregnant  
_Coralfrost:_ light tawny tabby she-cat with rose tinged stripes, blue green eyes rimmed in amber, mate to Riverwind, mother of Dewkit

**Kits:**  
_Dewkit:_ light gray tom with a blue tinge to his coat, very light blue-green eyes

**Elders:  
**_Raincloud:_ dark gray tom with lighter flecks, green eyes  
_Heronflight:_ dusky pale gray she-cat with gray-blue eyes

**AIRCLAN:**

**Leader:**  
_Darkstar:_ black she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Deputy:**  
_Windracer:_ gray and white tom with sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**  
_Honeyflight:_ golden tawny she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**  
_Ravenstrike:_ black she-cat with a white dash on her throat and a white-tipped tail, amber eyes _Apprentice: Snowpaw_  
_Breezetail:_ brown and gray tabby tom with light blue eyes rimmed in green  
_Thunderstrike:_ spiky-furred brown tom with black-tipped fur around his face and black ears, amber-gray eyes _Apprentice: Streakpaw_  
_Larkflight:_ dusky gray she-cat with amber-green eyes  
_Falconrise:_ dark gray she-cat with a lighter underbelly and legs, black mask, blazing amber eyes _Apprentice: Galepaw_  
_Guststreak:_ white tom with green eyes, father of Snowpaw

**Apprentices:**  
_Snowpaw:_ white she-cat with green eyes  
_Galepaw:_ mottled gray tom with light blue eyes  
_Streakpaw:_ gray tom with lighter underbelly, legs, and muzzle, blue eyes

**Queens:**  
_Skyfeather:_ light gray she-cat with sky-blue eyes, mate to Thunderstrike, mother of Eaglekit  
_Nightdawn:_ black she-cat with lighter underbelly and legs tinged with ginger, green eyes, mate to Windracer, currently pregnant

**Kits:**  
_Eaglekit:_ golden brown tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**  
_Tumblewind:_ brown tabby tom with paling fur, green eyes  
_Windblast:_ gray tom with gray-blue eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS:**

_Weather:_ white she-cat with black mask, paws, and tail tip, unusual red eyes, rogue  
_Aurora:_ multi-coloured tortoiseshell she-cat with a predominately gray pelt, sky blue eyes, kittypet  
_Dragonfly:_ dark silver tom with a green-blue tinge to his coat, one gold eye with a scar over it and one heather-blue eye, rogue  
_Moon:_ snow-white she-cat with a silver tinge to her coat, dark blue eyes, loner  
_Wild:_ rough tawny-coloured she-cat with wide paws, white mask and paws, green eyes, rogue  
_Twister:_ mottled brown tom streaked with gray and white, deep blue-green eyes, loner


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The full moon floated high above the forest, its cold light washing away all the bright colours of leaf-fall. Four tall oak trees stood together in a clearing, guarding a single icy-looking stone. A river, colder than the North wind itself, wound down into the hollow and circled the rock before continuing its journey south. In fact, the river was so cold, that the tiny stalactites that hung beneath the overhang of the boulder were sheathed in ice. The clearing was silent; no cat dared to Gather here on this sacred night.

The moon's light also bathed a clearing surrounded by tawny-coloured stone, illuminating a thicket of bramble near the highest wall. Three cats crouched within, two surrounding a third as she struggled to give birth.

A gray she-cat writhed on the floor, her pained gasps nearly inaudible. A darker gray she-cat crouched over her, one paw laid soothingly on her flank. "It's all right, Cinderheart, you're doing fine," she murmured. The dark gray she-cat swung around to face the other, a brown tom with reddish paws. "Berryclaw! Fetch me some thyme and borage, quickly!"

"On my way, Sorrowcry," Berryclaw replied, darting out into the moonlight. The medicine cat apprentice paused, then glanced up at the moon. Already a dark slice had been taken from the silver disk; the eclipse had begun.

Back in the nursery, Cinderheart began to whimper as a dark gray kit hit the mossy bedding. Sorrowcry immediately began to lick him clean; he gave a loud healthy cry as she pushed him towards his mother's milk.

"Coyotekit," Cinderheart whispered.

She cried out again and thrashed, then relaxed. A second kit slid out, her mouth open in a silent wail. The moon's light was cut off, plunging the forest into darkness. Sorrowcry couldn't see the new kit anymore; her coat was blacker than the night shadows.

"Sorrowcry?" Cinderheart asked. "Is anything wrong?"

Sorrowcry looked up from the kit, her eyes two points of blue in the gloom. "She's mute," the medicine cat whispered.

Cinderheart gasped. "No, say it's not true!"

Sorrowcry shook her head. "I can't lie to you," she choked. The dark gray she-cat shoved the kit over to Cinderheart and rose to her paws. "I have to tell Redstar."

"No!" Cinderheart cried, leaping up and leaving Coyotekit and his sister wailing. "You can't! He'll kill her, you know that! I can't bear to have it happen again! Please!"

Sorrowcry's eyes were filled with the knowledge of pain as she remembered Cinderheart's first litter. "How will you hide it, then?"

Cinderheart breathed a sigh as she settled down again and let her kits struggle towards her milk. "I don't know," she mewed. "But I'll cover Shadowkit somehow. You know I will."

The branches near the den rustled, and Berryclaw stepped in. A cold was of light follow him; the eclipse was ending. He dropped his bundle and glanced at his mentor. "I brought the thyme and borage."

"Good," Sorrowcry nodded. In an instant she knew she couldn't tell her apprentice; too many cats keeping a secret made it all the more likely it would leak out. The medicine cat broke up the thyme, letting its sharp scent wave over Cinderheart. "Eat some borage; it will help your milk supply."

"Thank you," Cinderheart whispered, her eyes brimming with gratitude. Sorrowcry just gave a curt nod before she turned and exited, Berryclaw following bemused behind her. Above them, the final shadow slipped away, and the moon was whole once more.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Shadowpaw! Are you listening to me?"

I started and glanced up at my mentor. Tawnyclaw was looking down on me with a harsh expression on his face. My brother Coyotepaw sat beside me, looking on with wide eyes.

"Looks like she's day dreaming again," his mentor, Lightningspark, chuckled.

Tawnyclaw shot him a look. "We don't need that now," he sighed. "Their assessment is tomorrow. Their skills have to be sharp or they might never become warriors."

I hung my head and shuffled my paws in embarrassment.

Tawnyclaw sighed. "I'll ask again. How would you fight an AirClan cat?"

"They're really fast, but not all that powerful," Coyotepaw chipped in. "We'd have to unbalance them first before we can strike."

I shot my brother a hidden look; once again he had saved me from having to explain why I never spoke. _I couldn't_.

My mentor glared at him. "Next time I would like my own apprentice to answer the question," he growled dryly. "Now that you know how, Shadowpaw, let's try it. I'll play the AirClan cat."

Tawnyclaw wasn't the swiftest of cats, but he was fast enough for me as he rushed me. I leaped clear, thrusting out a paw to unbalance him. He easily jumped my paw and sideswiped me. I ducked, rolled, and flew into his paws, throwing him over me. I snapped out of my roll and lashed out in a back-kick that sent Tawnyclaw flying. He flipped neatly through the air and landed on all four paws.

"Very good," my mentor congratulated. "Your speed is enough to rival a real AirClan cat."

The tips of my ears burned with pride. Coyotepaw purred happily, and Lightningspark nodded in approval. "Let's try it now, Coyotepaw," he mewed, rising to his paws.

I watched as the two kicked up a flurry of leaf-fall leaves, weaving in a deadly dance. Already the sun was setting sooner, and it wasn't long before Tawnyclaw called it a day and we headed back to camp.

Coyotepaw hopped about me, still brimming with excitement. "That move you used on Tawnyclaw was awesome! Will you teach it to me someday?"

I nodded, excited.

Coyotepaw seemed about to reply, but he cast a look at our mentors walking ahead of us and dropped his voice. "I wish you had a voice," he whispered softly. "I know it would be beautiful."

I swished my tail, slightly embarrassed. My brother had always found it a heavy burden to carry my secret, but he excelled at making sure it stayed that way. He had done so for four seasons now, ever since we were born.

"Keep up, you two!" Tawnyclaw called over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Coyotepaw replied, and we bounded ahead until we walked by our mentors once more.

"Go get something from the fresh-kill pile before you sleep," Tawnyclaw instructed once we returned to camp. I nodded and Coyotepaw raced off to grab some dinner for the both of us. Tawnyclaw and Lightningspark followed to him, grabbing a couple mice as they proceeded to the warriors' den.

Coyotepaw skidded to a halt in front of me and dropped a mourning dove and a shrew in front of me. "Take your pick," he mewed.

Despite the feathers I chose the dove. My brother scooped up the shrew and we padded over to the apprentices' den. Both Ashpaw and Flashpaw were back from their training sessions, grooming themselves with long, deliberate strokes.

"Hello Coyotepaw, Shadowpaw," Ashpaw mewed, glancing up. Flashpaw, a mottled ginger and gray tortoiseshell, paused to shoot a look at us.

"Hello, Ashpaw," Coyotepaw mewed to the dark gray tom, dropping his shrew so he could talk. "How was training with Oatfoot?"

"The usual," he shrugged. "How was your training?"

"Good," Coyotepaw purred.

"Why does she never talk?" Flashpaw said suddenly, glaring at me. I flinched and dropped my gaze, glad I had a bird in my mouth and couldn't reply, even if I could speak.

Coyotepaw took a deep breath; he had never used this excuse before, despite the fact that he and our mother had made it up over six moons ago. "When she was a little kit, Shadowkit wailed so loud she lost her voice temporarily. Sorrowcry said she was the loudest kit she had ever heard. When she got her voice back, Shadowpaw said she would try never to do that again. She's scared of loosing her voice again, right, Shadowpaw?" he asked with a nudge.

I nodded, feeling a little sheepish, but relieved all the same as Flashpaw nodded in understanding. The apprentice glanced at Ashpaw and mewed, "Let's go to bed tonight, hmm? The Gathering is coming up soon, and I'll bet Redstar will take us this time!"

I felt a tinge of jealousy well up within me. I had only been to one Gathering before, while Ashpaw and Flashpaw had both been to two. If they went tomorrow night, it would make three. Then again, I reflected, it was difficult enough already for me to mask my inability to speak without being surrounded by nearly all the Clans.

"I guess so," Ashpaw mewed, rising to his paws. "Good night," he called to me and my brother as they ducked into the den.

Coyotepaw sighed. "That was close; I've never used that excuse before."

I nodded in assent, kneading my paws in the dust. We lay down together outside the den to eat. I plucked the feathers from my dove, reflecting on my apprenticeship. I have to say, I was lucky that Redstar hadn't asked me a question when I was apprenticed; that would have marked my death for sure.

I glanced over at my brother. Aside from him and Cinderheart, my mother, only Sorrowcry knew of my disability. Berryclaw, her apprentice, was completely unaware of it, thankfully. I pitied everyone who had to keep my secret.

Coyotepaw yawned widely, showing his sharp teeth. "Bed sounds good now, mm?" he asked sleepily.

I nodded and yawned myself. Together we pushed our way into the den; Ashpaw and Flashpaw were already fast asleep. I curled up in my nest on the far side of the den, my brother beside me. I looked once more out into the clearing at the last of the sun as it sunk out of sight behind the trees. I yawned again and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I crouched in the center of the clearing, watching the trial before me. Redstar stood tall atop the Highrock, glaring indifferently down at the small white figure that crouched there._

_"Cinderheart," Redstar snarled, contempt overflowing his voice. "You knew that Whitekit was deaf."_

_A dry sob racked the small frame of my mother as she crouched at the base of the Highrock, guarded by two warriors on either side._

_"You must suffer the consequences for your actions," Redstar continued. "No cat with a disability must be allowed to live. They become a burden to the Clan, an extra mouth to feed when we already care lavishly for our elders."_

_"Please, Redstar," Cinderheart wailed thinly. "Don't."_

_"I sentence Whitekit to death."_

_"NO!" Cinderheart screamed, leaping towards the kit. Her guards instantly leapt upon her, pinning her to the ground. She writhed and screeched like a demon, but to no avail. Whitekit cowered at the base of the Highrock, watching his mother and the warriors with wide eyes._

_"Flametail," Redstar snapped. A ginger tom with a tawny underbelly padded from the crowd with his head down, and I recognized my father._

_"Because of your defiance to the Truth, you must also be punished. You will take the life of Whitekit."_

_Flametail slowly raised his head, his eyes filled with sorrow. Whitekit mewled sadly, trying to snuggle up to his father, but Flametail shoved him away. "I can't, Redstar," he whispered._

_"You must, or suffer the same sentence," Redstar replied coldly. "I do not want to loose so great a warrior as you."_

_"No," Flametail muttered, scrambling backwards with his ears flat against his head._

_"Flarestrike!" Redstar snapped, and a ginger she-cat stepped forward. Her pelt was so bright I had trouble looking at her clearly, but I still recognized the old medicine cat before Sorrowcry. I had seen her in dreams before._

_Flarestrike glared at Flametail, and suddenly my father stiffened. I held my breath; the dream had never lasted this long before. Flametail began to move, almost like he was in a dream. Whitekit mewled pathetically, and Flametail glared at him with emotionless blue eyes. He raised one paw, then slashed down._

--

A large paw jabbed me in the side. "Shadowpaw!" a voice called.

I yawned widely and half-opened one eye, the last dregs of the scream in my dream gone. My brother was jumping about me in a fit, his eyes sparkling. "Up, up!" he cried. "It's our assessment today!"

At once the sleep left me. I leapt to my paws, shivering with excitement. I shook my pelt to free the loose bits of moss within it, then bounded out of the den, closely followed by my brother. Tawnyclaw and Lightningstrike were already sitting by the fresh-kill pile waiting for us. Tawnyclaw tipped his ears in the direction of the pile, indicating that we should eat before we started out. I grabbed a thrush and began to pull out the feathers, while my brother took a mouse instead. I realized I had begun to develop a taste for birds, though why I couldn't fathom; it was quite tedious picking out all those feathers.

Once we finished Lightningspark rose to his paws. "Well, we're off," he mewed. "Coyotepaw, we are going down to the river by WaterClan's territory."

"You mean, we're not being assessed together?" Coyotepaw asked, his voice tinged with disbelief.

"Of course not," Tawnyclaw growled. "You might cheat and help each other out; I've seen it happen before. Shadowpaw, you and I are going to the middle of our territory, a bit closer to Fourtrees."

I nodded, my heart thumping wildly. This was the first time I would be with another cat besides Sorrowcry and away from my brother. How would I keep the secret of my disability when I couldn't answer my mentor's questions?

"Come on, Coyotepaw," Lightningspark mewed, turning towards the entrance. "Let's get an early start."

Unable to defy, Coyotepaw followed Lightningspark out, casting a fearful glance back behind me. I returned it, my gut twisting with worry.

"Let's go, Shadowpaw," Tawnyclaw grunted, padding out into the forest without a backwards glance. I scurried after him, hoping I wouldn't be questioned yet.

Once in the forest Tawnyclaw increased his speed steadily until we were running flat out among the foliage, kicking up leaves in our wake. I easily kept pace, dodging trees and swerving clumps of bramble. It wasn't long before we reached a sandy hollow commonly used for training; I was only slightly out of breath.

"Good run," Tawnyclaw growled. "Have a quick break before we begin your battle assessment."

I nodded and crouched down, gulping the air to get my breath back again. Tawnyclaw waited, scanning the forest about us for who knows what.

Once I was ready Tawnyclaw rose to his paws. "All right. I am a badger. What's the best move you would use on me? Demonstrate it."

I pounced at Tawnyclaw, landing just short of his muzzle. He moved with deliberate slowness, but his claw was still lightning-fast. I shoved off with my legs and soared through the air, leaping over him to land on his other side. Tawnyclaw turned, and I darted behind him again, nipping his back leg. My mentor whirled and slammed me with a paw, sending 

me flying across the clearing. I twisted around to get my paws beneath me and a nearby stump; bending my legs to absorb the impact, I pushed off and flew towards Tawnyclaw, bowling him over into the colourful leaves.

"Let up!" he grunted, thrusting me aside. I pranced away from him, reveling in my victory. Tawnyclaw climbed to his feet and rolled his shoulders. "Not bad," he muttered admiringly. "I'd say you're among the best fighters in FireClan. Now for the thinking part."

I gulped.

"If I was creeping up on a mouse, would it be wise of me to step lightly?"

I nodded.

A lump formed in my throat. I tried to speak, but I found I couldn't, even if I had a voice.

"Well?"

I hung my head and scuffed my paws. This was it then. I'd see StarClan before nightfall.

"Why won't you answer me, Shadowpaw?" Tawnyclaw growled. I could sense his anger coming off in waves, and I self-consciously laid back my ears against my skull.

"Shadowpaw, this is one of the easiest questions for all apprentices!" he snarled. "Just tell me the answer!"

I opened my mouth angrily, forgetting I couldn't speak for a moment. I snapped my jaws shut again and glared down at my paws.

"Or maybe you can't tell me."

It was a statement, as simple as fact. There it was, then. The secret I had kept close for four full seasons was out.

"Shadowpaw, I want you to answer one question. You only have to nod or shake your head. Can you speak?"

I couldn't lie. I shook my head, and closed my eyes.

Tawnyclaw's sigh was long and drawn-out, with a hint of disapproval. I hung my head again, but kept my eyes firmly shut.

"Then run."

I glanced up in surprise. Tawnyclaw was looking at me fiercely, like he couldn't really believe the truth in front of his own eyes.

"Shadowpaw, you are one of the best and bravest cats I have known, even if it's only been two seasons mentoring you. There is no need for Redstar to kill you. If you flee now, you might escape the wrath of my brother. I'll say we were attacked by rogues, and you were kidnapped. Now go, before I can change my mind."

I shot him a grateful look, hoping it was enough to convey my thanks. At once I spun around and leapt into the underbrush; there was no time to waste.

I hurtled through the forest, my heart fluttering like a trapped bird. I was hoping against hope that a patrol wouldn't catch me; when they questioned me I would be in big trouble.

I burst from the underbrush; there was the river! I was so close to the WaterClan border! If I could just make it across...

I jumped, then whirled around. Spottedheart was stalking towards me from the riverbank, cutting off my escape route. Blacksplash, Luckfoot, and Flamewhisker were with her. The worst possible patrol for me to run into.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Spottedheart demanded, glaring at me. "Aren't you supposed to be with Tawnyclaw? Today's your assessment."

My mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Spottedheart's eyes narrowed, then opened wide in recognition. Panicking, I threw myself and Luckfoot, bowling over the surprised she-cat and racing for the border.

"Seize her!" Spottedheart snarled, such a bloodthirsty cry I had never heard before. I bounded forward; just a few more pawsteps...

A weight was thrown on top of me, and I writhed madly. Blacksplash pressed down on my shoulders, forcing my muzzle into the dust. I gasped for air and thrashed, making the larger tom wobble. Flamewhisker leaped over to help, and together they managed to suppress me. I struggled, but it was no use against the much larger and more powerful cats.

Spottedheart stalked closer and leaned down so she could speak in my ear. "Nice try, Shadowpaw," she snarled. "But no one can escape the wrath of the Clans." She rose to her paws. "Take her back to camp," she snapped. "Flamewhisker, go on ahead and alert Redstar. This will require something special for Cinderheart's second defial."

Blacksplash and Flamewhisker stepped off me, and the ginger tom darted away in the direction of the camp. I shook off the dust and leaves from my fur, and Blacksplash and Luckfoot closed in on either side of me. Spottedheart stalked in front to lead the way, and together we began the long journey back to camp.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The camp was filled with activity when we arrived. Redstar stood in the center of the clearing, Luckfoot at his side. She was speaking to him and waving her paws animatedly to illustrate her tale. With a word to Blacksplash, Spottedheart padded over to join them. I cast a glance around the clearing, and my heart lurched when I spotted my mother by the Highrock, guarded by Oatfoot and Russetfang. Her head was bowed, and her body shook with sobs. I shivered. This was too much like my dream.

Blacksplash poked me in the side with his claw, and I leaped away from him. Flamewhisker snarled and shoved me back, his face curled in a fiercesome look. I cowered as they herded me to the Highrock, placing me right at its base where I could look straight up at Redstar, who had by now crossed the clearing and leapt to its highest point. Spottedheart took up her position on the smaller deputy's rock that reached halfway up the Highrock's face, looking quite smug.

Redstar raised his head to the sky and yowled. I glanced up; dark storm clouds were gathering in the south, piling higher and higher atop each other. Slowly the cats began to gather around the Highrock, some of them sending confused glances my way. They formed a ring around me; Blacksplash and Flamewhisker stalked around the circle, nudging cats this way and that in order to have a perfect semicircle around me. With a shiver I realized they were trapping me in, cutting off all escape routes.

"Cats of FireClan!" Redstar yowled. "You see before us now a traitor. Two of them, in fact."

Gazes cleared around the circle, and the cats glared at me, their eyes filled with venom. A couple of them spit at Cinderheart, who shrank back with a silent mew.

"Once again Cinderheart proves her disloyalty to her Clan, hiding the secret of her kit, Shadowpaw. She is a mute."

Gasps of disbelief rang around the circle, and Burningheart snarled openly at the back. My eyes met a flash of amber, and Coyotepaw's scared face swam into view, his eyes filled with horror. I was certain that my expression matched his flawlessly.

"Cinderheart," Redstar snarled. "How many other cats knew of Shadowpaw's secret?"

My mother flinched, then raised her head high. "I wouldn't tell," she growled.

Redstar narrowed his eyes. "Then you suffer the price. As before, I sentence Shadowpaw to death."

"No."

I knew that voice. I swung around to see my father, Flametail, step forward from the crowd, glaring at Redstar.

Flametail swung around towards Cinderheart, his blue eyes fierce. "Cinderheart, you know the law. Claim it."

Cinderheart shivered, then raised her head to hold Redstar's gaze. The ginger tortoiseshell glared at her with narrowed eyes. "Well?" he growled. "Do you dare contradict my sentence?"

"I do," Cinderheart snarled, rising to her paws. On either side of her Oatfoot and Russetfang tensed, in case she decided to attack. "Last time you took Whitekit away from me. I claim now the Law of Stolen Blood. For taking away my first kit's life, I ask now that you keep the life of Shadowpaw. Do not kill her, but do what you wish."

Redstar crouched down, fury lining every part of his body. I could see him struggling to find a loophole, but the law stood firm. He sighed angrily, then drew himself up to his full height. "Under the law of Stolen Blood, I must comply. I change my sentencing upon Shadowpaw. Henceforth, you are banned from FireClan. Should you ever return after sunset today, you will be treated with as much respect as we show any trespasser. Now leave."

I stared at him with wide eyes. I had thought that anything was better than death, but how could I live now? No more warrior code, no more FireClan, no more family. Was anything worth living for anymore?

"Go now, before I change my mind," Redstar snarled. The crowd of cats parted, leaving a straight path to the entrance. My paws felt heavier than stone as I walked down the aisle; each step brought me closer to my doom. I cast a look to the side, and once more met the gaze of my brother. His eyes were filled with pity and sorrow, and they were the last thing I saw before I padded through the tunnel and disappeared into the forest.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I hurtled through the forest, paying no heed as to where I ran. All I knew was that if I wanted to keep my life, I was going to have to get as far away from FireClan as possible.

Why? I thought to myself as I fled. Why did I have to be born a mute? I wasn't that much of a burden, was I? Sure, I couldn't call for help in the midst of a battle, but Tawnyclaw himself had said I was one of the best fighters he had ever seen. And I had beaten Coyotepaw loads of times at hunting. Why couldn't Redstar see my worth?

But I already knew the answer. It was the law of the forest, laid down since the Clans first began. To make one's Clan stronger, they shunt out all the weak and disabled. It was a brutal system, but it often worked. All too well.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I barely noticed when I burst out on the border with WaterClan close to Fourtrees. Didn't notice, that is, until I ran headlong into the river.

I gasped silently as the waters closed over my head. I struggled, but it was like the water was a living thing, dragging at me and trying to pull me into its darkest depths...

Closing my eyes, I summoned up all my energy and kicked hard. My head exploded from the river and I gasped for air. I floundered in the current, trying to get to a bank, any bank. But the current was too strong; it was all I could do to keep my head above the water.

A rock soared up from nowhere, hurtling towards me at an alarming speed. I shot a glance to my left, and realized that, if I could time it just right, I might be able to reach the FireClan bank again. I twisted around so my paws faced the rock, and slammed up against it. I pushed off, and suddenly I could feel sand beneath my paws. I dug my claws in, tearing lumps of mud from the riverbed. I had just enough purchase to climb out of the clinging water and onto solid ground.

I collapsed, gasping for breath. Thunder rumbled above me, and I glanced up to see the storm clouds dark and gray above me. A light flashed within them, and the thunder boomed again, closer this time. I staggered to my paws. I still needed to get away from FireClan before sunset, as fast as possible.

A blood-curdling snarl curled from the bracken higher up the bank, and I froze. My eyes flew open wide as a lean fox with a scar on his muzzle slunk out of the brush, his eyes fixed upon me. I tried to run, but it was like being caught in a spell. I was fixed to the ground, unable to move. The fox bared its teeth and crept closer, anticipating an easy meal.

Before I could even make a weak attempt to call for help a white blur erupted from the brush, slamming into the fox with such a force that I heard a loud crack and the fox yelped in pain. One of its ribs was broken.

I lunged to the side, throwing myself beneath a clump of ferns and out of the way. My rescuer leapt to his paws and I got a good look at him for the first time. It was a white tom with ice-blue eyes and a fierce glare as he snarled at the fox, his hackles raised. Clearly the fox was thinking twice about taking on the tom as well as me, even in my weakened state. With a final snarl the fox turned and limped away into the bushes.

The tom called after it one last time--"Don't come back or else!"--then turned to me and fixed me in his icy gaze. "Well," he stated. "What's an apprentice like you doing out here in a thunderstorm? I thought FireClan cats hated water."

I opened my mouth to answer, then remembered myself and lowered my head, burning with shame and sorrow.

The tom grunted once, then padded closer to me. "Can you speak?"

I shook my head, unable to lie.

The tom heaved a sigh, long and steady. "You'd better come with me, then," he mewed. "You won't last very long out here, especially if you've been banned. Come along."

I lifted my head, hope growing in my heart. The tom turned and padded away into the forest, leaving me no choice but to follow. I leapt after him, my spirits higher than they had been in ages. The tom traced a route that wound towards the distant mountain range; I remembered Tawnyclaw had said that those were the Skymountains, where the Moonstone lay hidden within Starmount.

"So. My name is Icefrost. What's yours?" the tom asked. I felt a gnawing feeling in my belly, one that came when I couldn't answer. And this time Coyotepaw wasn't here to answer for me.

Icefrost shot me a look, one tinged with guilt. "Sorry, I forgot," he muttered. "I've never taken in a mute cat before. Still, I can't call you nothing. Do you mind if for now I call you Song?"

The name felt strange to me, but I nodded anyways. How could I refuse? It would feel odd to enter a guessing game with him, and who knew how long it would go on?

"Well then, Song," Icefrost mewed. "We're going to go to my hideout. When I was banned, I wandered for days before I decided to head to the Skymountains. At the foot of the mountains there's this ideal system of caves; I use that for a hideout. Since then, I do a daily sweep of the forest to check for new cats who have been banned. You're the first in about a moon. I hope that means the rest of the cats are having better lives than ours."

I nodded silently. I hoped that my parents and Coyotepaw wouldn't be punished for keeping my secret. Nor Sorrowcry, but how would Redstar find out? It seemed highly unlikely to me.

The ground suddenly dropped away before us, and I looked down into the hollow of Fourtrees. The trees were banded in beautiful splashes of red and gold, waving in the stiff wind that blew through the forest, announcing the arrival of the storm. The river wound down into the hollow on our left, circled the Great Rock in the middle, then snaked north towards the Skymountains, marking the border between AirClan and EarthClan. I glanced up; angry gray clouds swirled and clashed, lit up by jagged streaks of lightning. I shivered, only partly with cold.

Icefrost continued down into the hollow, and I had to run after him to catch up. We passed the Great Rock; I looked up at it silently. I had only been to one Gathering before, where I had made a friend from another Clan. I wondered vaguely how Eaglepaw was now; he was nearly 6 moons younger than me and had only been an apprentice for a couple of days when we met.

The tom followed the river north, staying high up from the bank to avoid getting wet. I followed his footsteps, my head down and watching where I put my paws. A fat raindrop splashed on my ear, and I glanced up at the sky again. It was drizzling, but more raindrops fell by the second. Soon both Icefrost and I were drenched. Having already received one drenching today I was feeling a little more down that I would have given this situation on a sunny day. It didn't make much difference, really.

I had no idea how long we were walking, but suddenly the mountains loomed before us. I craned my neck back, my mouth agape at the size of them. I had only seen the mountains from the edge of FireClan territory before; it was the farthest territory from the mountains, so Tawnyclaw had told me. They were massive, jagged stone giants looming over me. Icefrost beckoned with his tail, and I lowered my eyes to see where he indicated. A small crack was in the rock, half hidden by a bramble bush. Icefrost snagged a clump in his teeth and pulled it back for me. I crouched on my belly and wiggled through, wincing as the sharp thorns scraped by back. I emerged into the cave and shook myself, splashing water everywhere. Icefrost darted in a moment later, and likewise shook most of the water off his pelt. I ducked the flying water droplets and glanced around.

A narrow tunnel sloped away from us, heading down into the bowels of the mountain. Lifting my nose, I could smell warmth; pricking my ears, I could hear voices.

"Welcome, Song," Icefrost growled as he led the way into the tunnel. "Welcome to the Skymountain hideout."


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The tunnel sloped gently downwards into the mountain, descending into total darkness. I blinked, instinctively trying to see, but there wasn't a scrap of light left in the tunnel. I twitched my whiskers instead and scuffed my paws along the floor as I walked, trying to gauge how big it was. Apparently the roof was about a mouse-length above my head, and wide enough for two warriors to walk abreast.

Icefrost padded beside me yet slightly ahead, still leading the way. His soft and regular breathing was the only sound aside from my breath and our pawsteps; even the patter of the rain had been left behind. I latched on to that sound, slowing my own breathing and pawsteps to match his in a single, unbroken rhythm. I closed my eyes, listening to the slow breaths we drew and the way our paws thudded together on the off-beat. It almost had a lyrical sense to it; right then I wished I had a voice I could add to the beat.

I was concentrating so hard on the rhythm that it was several moments before I realized that the tunnel was sloping upwards, a little more steeply than it had before. The air was getting a bit warmer, and the voices louder. I strained to listen, but they were whispering, too low for me to make out.

Suddenly I noticed that I could see Icefrost's ghostly white pelt in the gloom; there had to be a source of light nearby. Perhaps a hole in the roof or something. I opened my eyes wide, trying to draw in all the light there was in the tunnel.

We turned a corner together...and suddenly I bumped into something. That something hissed angrily and sprang back. I stumbled to regain my footing and looked up. I could just make out the outline of a massive silver tom with a green-blue tinge to his pelt. His eyes sparkled with fury and surprise; with a shiver I saw that one was a soothing heather-blue while the other was a furious amber-gold with a single scar running down it.

"Is that you, Icefrost?" another voice called. A white she-cat padded up behind the silver tom; I couldn't see her face or paws for they were as black as the tunnel around us. I flinched again when I saw her eyes; they were a burning crimson.

"Yes, Weather," Icefrost replied. "I found another cat today; she's a mute."

I ducked my head as the she-cat ran her gaze over me. "Greetings, young one. Do you know her name?"

Icefrost shook his head. "We've decided to call her Song in the meantime. Sooner or later we'll find another cat who knows her true name."

Weather nodded. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Weather. I'm a rogue, but I find my life too lonely for what I am. I tried joining the Clans, but they shunned me for my eye colour." Her eyes flashed with fury. "I met Icefrost, and I've been living here with the outcasts ever since."

"I'm Dragonfly," the tom growled, sitting back on the ground. He seemed to have gotten over the shock of running into me, as I had. "I am also a rogue. To support myself I tried stealing from other Clans. I had a mate...but she died when this cat named Needlestar refused to support us. Our unborn kits died with her." His claws scraped ominously against the floor, and I could feel his anger emanating from him. "That was when I met Icefrost, before he was 'banned'. I met up with him again after his banishment, and together we started this little group that lives here today."

I cast a glance at Icefrost. He hadn't yet told me his history; what had made Needlestar ban him?

Icefrost noticed my glance and hastily turned back to Weather. "What are you two going out for?" he asked, a little abruptly.

Weather blinked and replied, "We were going to hunt, and to find you. You've been away for a few days now, and we hoped you hadn't been caught by any of the Clans, especially EarthClan."

Icefrost nodded. "You might want to wait a bit, a rainstorm just started. The prey will probably be hiding in their burrows."

"It was only drizzling when we left the cave," Weather mewed, sounding slightly surprised. She glanced at Dragonfly. "Well? Should we wait until after the storm?"

Dragonfly nodded. "Seems best," he grumbled. The two cats turned around and began to head back the way they came; Icefrost flicked his tail to indicate me to follow. I bounded after the trio, noting the change in light as we continued onwards.

The tunnel came to a tri-split; Weather and Dragonfly turned down the one on the far left. Icefrost followed them, and I cast a glance at the other two tunnels before I padded after them. The tunnel sloped up again, and suddenly opened up. I blinked--there was a lot of light in here--then looked around.

The cavern was fairly large, big enough to hold half of FireClan. There were a few holes along one wall, high up and small. The angle they were set at prevented the rain from coming in, so the floor was dry. Clumps of moss and feathers lined one wall, the side opposite the light-holes. A single cat slept in the moss, her fur as white as the moon. She lifted her head as we came in, blinking her dark blue eyes.

"Hello, Moon," Icefrost mewed, padding into the cave and towards the she-cat. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," the she-cat, Moon, replied, shifting in her nest. It was then that I noticed her left flank was swathed in cobwebs, and stained slightly with blood.

Icefrost flicked his tail at me. "Come," he mewed. I padded forward to stand next to him. "Moon, this is Song. She was an apprentice of FireClan, and she's mute. I don't know her real name, so we agreed to call her Song until we can find a cat who knows her."

Moon dipped her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Song," she mewed.

I nodded politely in return. Then I prodded towards her wound and blinked in what I hoped was a sympathetic way. How had she received it?

Fortunately Moon understood. "I tried to join WaterClan," she said almost bitterly. "They couldn't believe I was named after something sacred. I foolishly persisted, and they attacked me. I managed to get away, then met Weather. She took me here to recover."

While she had been talking, Dragonfly and Weather had settled themselves in two of the nests along the stone wall. Now the tom lifted his head. "I assume Twister and Wild haven't come back yet, then."

Moon shook her head. "I haven't seen them since early this morning," she replied. "I hope they haven't gotten in trouble."

"They're smarter than that," Icefrost grunted; he had laid down in a nest when I wasn't looking. "You'd better get some sleep, Song. I'll be showing you how we live tomorrow; if you're going to live with us you'll have to pull your own weight."

I nodded, and yawned widely. Choosing a patch of clean moss near Icefrost, I dragged a couple bunches of feathers over the kneaded it into a comfortable shape. I snuggled into the nest--a far better one than my old one back in FireClan's apprentice den--and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up again, the first thing I saw was one of the holes in the wall, and the morning star shining through it. I watched as it vanished from the sky in the sun's light before I twisted my head around. Dragonfly and Weather's nests were bare, and Moon was still sleeping. Icefrost sat at the other side of the cavern, talking quietly with two cats. I didn't recognize them; one was a tom and the other was a she-cat. The she-cat was a rough tawny colour with rumpled fur that looked as if it had never been fully clean. She had a white mask around her face and her wide paws were also white. Her green eyes flashed at something Icefrost said, and she scraped her claws against the ground. They were such a pure white colour that it almost seemed unnatural.

The tom looked like he was considering something; I could read it in his deep blue-green eyes. His fur was a mottled brown streaked with gray and white, and though ruffled it was smooth. He was old now, but I could still see the former glory that marked his muscles.

The tom swung his head around to me, and noticed that I was awake. He blinked in greeting and turned to say something to Icefrost. The white tom turned, and spotted me.

"Good morning, Song," he called, trotting over to me with the other cats close behind. "I'd like you to meet our final two members. This is Wild." He gestured to the she-cat, who dipped her head in greeting. "And Twister," Icefrost added, and the tom mewed wordlessly in welcome. I nodded to both of them, wondering what they had been talking about earlier.

"You, Wild, and I will be going out today, to show you how we live," Icefrost continued. "It's a hard life living here, but we have enough to get by. It will be good for you to learn new skills; as Twister told me--" here he motioned to the tom again "--'You can never learn enough to stop improving.' We'll set out now."

I nodded and sprang to my feet with all the energy of an apprentice, shaking scraps of moss and a feather from my fur. Icefrost rose to his paws and beckoned with his tail. I followed him out the tunnel we had come through yesterday, Wild padding close behind. We reached the tri-fork again that Weather and Dragonfly had lead us to yesterday. Icefrost turned down the far right one this time. I glanced at Wild and flicked my ears down the middle tunnel.

"It's caved in," the she-cat responded in a voice as rough yet gentle as a mother's tongue. "I tried loosening some boulders down there once, but it was too difficult."

I nodded in understanding and raced ahead to catch up to Icefrost, Wild pacing just behind me with long strides. The tunnel collapsed into darkness, but it wasn't so absolute this time. I could see Icefrost just up ahead, and slowed my pace to match his. Wild's breath was soft behind me, and once more I found myself falling into the rhythm.

It could have been years before I felt a stiff breeze on my face, and the tunnel suddenly opened up. I blinked at the sudden change of light and surveyed my surroundings. The sun was up by now, and it illuminated a miniature of the forest far behind, tucked away in a tiny valley between Starmount and another towering mountain. The forest was lush, and a stream chuckled through it, lined with smooth river stones.

"This is where we come to hunt," Icefrost mewed, waving his tail to indicate the entire valley. "It's very long; no one in our band has gone to the end of it. There's enough prey here to support a Clan; we thank StarClan for this gift."

My eyes widened as if they were trying to grab every tiny detail of the valley at once. A leaf twitched, and I noticed a mouse creep out to sit on a tree root, gnawing at a seed. I dropped down and began to creep forward, stalking the tiny creature. It didn't notice me, nor Icefrost or Wild as they melted away back into the cliff-face where the tunnel waited. I crept as close as I dared, then pounced. The mouse didn't even get to squeal before I killed it with a swift blow to the neck.

"Very nice," Wild commented, padding towards me. "I haven't seen such good technique in such a young age before."

I blinked in a thank-you, the limp body of the mouse dangling from my jaws.

"Here," Icefrost called, scraping some leaves and dirt away from the base of the tree. "We can bury it here and pick it up later." I padded over to him and dropped the mouse in the depression, and Icefrost scraped the leaf litter back over it.

"Right, let's split up," Icefrost mewed. "It's as straightforward as back in the Clans; we'll hunt until sunhigh, then meet back here. I'll show you some more things you ought to know later."

I nodded, and the three of us instantly split up. Icefrost padded off towards the right and the neighbouring mountain, heading up it's slope. Wild bounded away up Starmount, no doubt looking for bird's nests. I traced a path that followed the stream, listening to it laughing away as I padded along its bank. The prey was plentiful here; before long I had caught myself a songbird and a shrew.

I returned to the cliff first with my prey; Icefrost and Wild came soon after. To my surprise Wild held a falcon in her teeth, as well as a plump mouse. She flicked her ears and set the prey down. "It's a technique I learned in the mountains," she answered. "You stalk a smaller creature, but wait until a large bird comes to take it. Then you can take both bird and prey."

I nodded, impressed. Icefrost gathered up the mouse I had caught earlier and together we headed back to the original cavern. Moon lifted her head as we entered and mewed a greeting; Twister had already left. Icefrost dropped his prey in a small depression in the rock floor; I guessed that this was the fresh-kill pile. I added my prey to Icefrost and Wild's as the white tom scooped up my mouse and padded over to Moon. "Here," he mewed. "Eat this."

Moon purred in thanks and began to ravenously gulp down the prey. I took the songbird for myself and settled down nearby to eat. Icefrost and Wild shared the falcon between them on the other side of the cave, talking in low voices. Once again, I wondered what they were talking about.

Once I had finished Icefrost stood up. "Come on, Song," he rumbled. "I'll show you the edges of our boundaries; it'd be a good idea if you don't return to the forest while many cats still remember you. Wild, make sure you wash those feathers off; we can use them for bedding."

Wild nodded, and I rose to follow Icefrost. We followed the same route we had taken yesterday, emerging from the tunnel on a ridge that overlooked the forest. Looking from this angle, I have to say that it was a spectacular view. I could see the entire forest spread out before me, from here to the farthest reaches of FireClan territory, to Twolegplace and beyond. I could even see the ocean that extended beyond WaterClan territory which nearly everyone talked about yet only WaterClan had seen.

"It's pretty simple, really," Icefrost mewed as he started to pad down the slope; I had to leap to catch up to him. "We follow the river from here to the forest and back. Unless we're going to look for more banned cats, we don't go past the edge of the mountain. You can see it just up ahead; that large boulder half in the river. Dragonfly and I marked it as the edge of our boundary, and we made sure it was far out of the way of the path to Starmount."

I nodded and glanced back at the forest again. Now that I was at the foot of the mountain I couldn't see anything save the towering trees that marked the beginning of the forest. I felt a pang of longing, and I wondered how my mother and Coyotepaw were getting on. Hopefully Redstar hadn't taken vengeance out on them. I shook my head vigorously. Redstar was ambitious, yes, but he was also fair and honorable. He wouldn't attack Cinderheart or Coyotepaw when they had done nothing truly wrong.

"Come on," Icefrost meowed, trailing his tail over my shoulders. "We'd best get back."

I dipped my head in assent and turned to follow him back up the mountain.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I opened my eyes and yawned widely, clawing forward into a long stretch. The sun was already up; a thin stream of gold poured in through the light-holes, illuminating several patches of the floor. I shook the scraps of moss from my fur and glanced around. Twister was sleeping in his nest; everyone else was gone.

I had been with the outcasts for nearly a moon. It was a hard life, but better than my old one back in FireClan. We had taken in another loner named Brush, but she had died soon after from the wounds she had sustained in a dog attack. I glanced up at the light-holes, watching as the beam of light slowly swept across the floor as the sun rose to its height. I thought back to my brother; he would soon be old enough for his warrior ceremony by now. I felt a pang of longing that I had felt often since my banishment. How I wished I could be with Coyotepaw when he became a warrior.

I shook of the clinging cobwebs of the past and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. I could smell Wild and Weather; they had already been hunting. A hawk lay at the bottom of the pile, but I ignored it, pulling out a plump water vole instead. I carried it back to my nest and settled down to eat, nudging a golden eagle feather as I did so. I felt a surge of pride and glanced at the feather again. It had taken a lot of practice with Wild, but I had managed to bring down my first bird-of-prey. Wild had been extremely impressed; she herself had never caught an eagle before. I wanted to protest--I had really only pinned the eagle for her to finish off--but of course I couldn't.

I finished the vole and was about to take the bones to the special corner of the cave where we buried the bones of our prey when I heard rapid pawsteps coming from the tunnel entrance and harsh, ragged breathing. I stood in shock as Icefrost and Dragonfly appeared, dragging a young tom between them. I flinched; his fur was matted with blood.

"Song!" Icefrost gasped. "I need you to fetch some cobwebs, now!"

I nodded and sprang towards the medicine niche, where we kept some herbs that might come in handy. Of course, no one among us was a medicine cat, so we just knew the basics. I grabbed a wad of cobwebs and wrapped it around my paw. Limping back to Icefrost, I handed him the cobwebs. He nodded in thanks and teased them off my paw, beginning to press them onto the worst of the wounds. I looked more closely at the cat, and instantly I recognized him. _Eaglepaw!_

"Easy there," Dragonfly growled, laying down next to the shivering apprentice to share some warmth. "You look like you've been through a lot."

Eaglepaw coughed and spat up a mouthful of blood. "Not really," he whispered weakly.

"What happened to you?" Icefrost asked as he moved on to the next wound.

Eaglepaw shuddered violently, and I pressed up against him to comfort him. His head swung around in surprise and his eyes widened. "Shadowpaw!" he choked. "What're you doing here?"

"Shadowpaw?" Icefrost asked, looking up for a brief second to pass a glance between Eaglepaw and me. "Is that your real name?"

I nodded, glad to have finally sorted out that part.

"You didn't know?" Eaglepaw gasped, dropping his head against the floor.

"No," Dragonfly replied. "She's mute; Shadowpaw wasn't able to tell us her true name before."

"Oh," Eaglepaw said, a note of amazement in his voice. He paused a moment, then added, "You and Coyotepaw did a good job of hiding it at the Gathering."

I felt comforted by his words.

"You haven't answered the first question," Dragonfly pointed out gruffly. "What made Darkstar ban you?"

Eaglepaw closed his eyes, as if afraid of the truth. Then he opened them again, and his eyes burned with a new-lit amber flame. "I...I attacked my mentor. We were fighting WaterClan, and I had already gotten a large scratch above my eyes. I couldn't see very well, and I thought I was attacking a WaterClan warrior." His body shook with silent sobs. "I nearly killed Windracer before I knew who he was. Darkstar drove me out immediately."

I heard Icefrost draw in a sharp breath. "That's bad," he muttered. "The AirClan deputy?"

"Yes," Eaglepaw replied softly.

Icefrost shook his head. "Well, you're welcome to stay with us, at the very least until you get better. We can always use more cats around, especially if some of us are used to living in a larger group."

"Thank you," Eaglepaw mewed, closing his eyes. I watched as his flanks rose softly up a down in a more regular rhythm, making sure that he wasn't about to greet StarClan yet.

"Song--I mean, Shadowpaw," Icefrost stuttered. "Go and see what other types of herbs we have. I don't know what'll help Eaglepaw best, but you might have an idea."

I nodded and padded off to the medicine niche. There wasn't much there; a small pawful of marigold, even less catnip, though a lot of cobwebs. I stood there for a moment, contemplating the store and thinking. I had spent some time with Sorrowcry when I was ill, so I had learned some treatments, if not everything. What was good for wounds like this? She had once made a poultice with goldenrod to heal Oatfoot after a battle, but I wouldn't know how to make anything as good as that. Horsetail or chervil would work, especially since we were running low on marigold. For now, I scooped the rest of the marigold up and padded back to Icefrost.

"Thanks," he mewed. Picking up several of the leaves he began to chew them into a pulp. Once it was ready he spat them out onto a large wound on Eaglepaw's flank. "At least we know he won't die from infection now," Icefrost sighed. "Shadowpaw, do you know any other herbs that might help? Not many of us know much of what happens in the medicine cat's den."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. A vision came to me, one of when I had fought a badger with Tawnyclaw, Lightningstrike, and Coyotepaw. I had gotten a sharp wound that bled a lot then, and it seemed like it would never stop. But no, Sorrowcry had stopped it somehow. I squeezed my eyes tighter and thought hard.

_Of course!_ She had dipped some cobwebs into horsetail before applying it to my wound. That had stopped the bleeding much better than cobwebs alone. I opened my eyes again and nodded in confirmation to Icefrost's question.

"Good," Icefrost mewed. "Do we have any?"

I shook my head, then flicked my tail to the tunnel entrance, indicating that it'd be best if I go look for some.

"Be careful," Icefrost warned, and I blinked comfortingly before bounding out along the tunnel. I knew for a fact that no horsetail grew in the valley despite the stream; perhaps there wasn't enough sunlight reaching between the mountains for it to grow.

I emerged onto the ridge over-looking the forest, blinking in the bright sunlight. I traced the river downwards, glancing back and forth as I passed the boulder that marked the edge of our boundary. It would do no good if I got caught.

I darted beneath the trees, my heart pounding. This was EarthClan territory; they had always had a rather hostile reputation. But not all the cats are bad, I reminded myself, thinking of Icefrost.

_There!_ A rather large clump of horsetail was growing on the riverbank just up ahead. I darted forward and began scrabbling at the dirt. Eaglepaw was going to need as much as I could carry.

"Hey! You there!"

I froze, the stems of horsetail I had dug up clenched in my teeth. My heart pounded faster than a mouse's as I watched a pair of she-cats pad from the undergrowth. One was a delicate tawny-brown, and her amber eyes flashed dangerously. The other was a dark silver-gray colour; with a jolt I recognized her as Ivyfang, one of the most hostile cats of EarthClan. I had seen her once at a Gathering.

"What are you doing stealing our herbs?" Ivyfang demanded, her green eyes flashing angrily. "And who are you? You don't smell like a Clan cat."

I crouched and bared my teeth as best as I could around the horsetail in warning.

"Well?" Ivyfang snarled. "Speak!"

I spat the horsetail on the ground, crouched, and unsheathed my claws. I couldn't talk my way out of this, so it seemed like I was in for a fight.

Ivyfang's eyes widened. "I know you!" she hissed. She swung around to the other she-cat. "Bayleaf! Go back to camp and gather reinforcements. It's that renegade mute cat, Shadowpaw, from FireClan! If we catch her, FireClan will be in our debt!"

Bayleaf growled in acknowledgement and bounded off into the underbrush.

Ivyfang turned back to me and hissed a warning. "Take one step away from that riverbank, Defect, and I'll claw you to bits!"

I shouldn't have let something as trivial as an insulting name provoke me. I had heard cats call others names before, and none were worse than 'Defect'. It meant scarred, different from all others. It was the worst name one could call another, and it infuriated me. Before I knew what was happening I was charging at Ivyfang as fast as I could.

Ivyfang was so surprised that she didn't even react until I slammed into her. But the she-cat was quick, leaping away and regaining her footing in a heartbeat. I snarled angrily and crouched, my tail lashing back and forth. She was larger than me, but not by much. Our speed was well-matched, though I sensed that I was slightly faster. My eyes narrowed. I could win this.

Ivyfang let loose a battle cry and rushed at me. I waited until she was nearly upon me before I sprang straight into the air. Ivyfang hissed in momentary confusion. That was all the time I needed. I thundered straight down on to her back, hooking my claws into her fur. I slashed at her back and sides, tearing great clumps of fur off. Ivyfang growled in fury and flipped on to her back. I didn't anticipate the move; the she-cat's weight crushed all the air from my lungs. I lay on the ground, winded, as Ivyfang twisted from my grasp and lunged on me. She snarled angrily, pummeling at my belly with unsheathed hind claws.

I thrashed like a fish, slashing at her flanks with my paws. But the she-cat was unfazed, slicing at my face in a brutal blow. I gritted my teeth in pain and bounded at her. Ivyfang was too close; I couldn't give her a good, solid blow. The silvery-gray she-cat bared her teeth, knowing this fact, and landed a harsh blow on the side of my head. Gasping in pain, I scrabbled at the dirt around me, searching for something, anything, that might give me the advantage.

My paw met a pebble, and I scooped it up and aimed it at her head with all my might. Ivyfang gave a screech of pain and tumbled off me, a long gash bleeding freely on the side of her head. I scrambled to my paws and leaped on her, pinning the she-cat to the ground.

Paws thudded in the undergrowth, and I smelt the scent of EarthClan. I lunged forward and sank my teeth into Ivyfang's neck, just hard enough to hold her still but not kill her. My eyes flicked to the right just in time to see Bearclaw, the EarthClan deputy, bound from the undergrowth with Bayleaf right behind him. Two dusky brown toms appeared after them, one significantly smaller than the other; I guessed he was an apprentice.

Bearclaw skidded to a halt when he saw me on top of Ivyfang, and signaled to the others to do the same. The apprentice snarled at me, hatred flashing in his amber eyes. The other tom--presumably his mentor--snapped at him, and the apprentice fell silent.

"What do you want, outcast?" Bearclaw demanded, his amber-black eyes glittering.

I flicked my ears, indicating the pile of horsetail I had dug up.

"Some herbs, in exchange for the life of one of my warriors?" Bearclaw inquired evenly.

I nodded.

"Then take them and go."

I felt a sudden surge of energy ripple through Ivyfang's muscles, and at once I doubled my hold. The she-cat hung limp again, panting.

"What are you doing, Ivyfang?" Bearclaw snarled. "You don't go and break a deal I just made!"

"She's stealing from us!" Ivyfang snapped. "How can I just let her go?"

"You can and you will," Bearclaw growled threateningly. "I won't gamble my warrior's life against a pawful of herbs. Shadowpaw, release Ivyfang, take your herbs, and go. If we find you on EarthClan territory again, we will not be so forgiving."

I let go of Ivyfang and stepped back. She sprang to her paws at once and snarled wordlessly at me before limping over to the patrol. Bayleaf murmured something to her, but Ivyfang just snapped in return.

I backed away from them towards the horsetail, never taking my eyes from Bearclaw's. The tabby tom held my gaze without flinching, his eyes narrowed. My paw brushed the pile of horsetail, and I bent to gather it up before I whirled away and raced off into the undergrowth.

I ran as fast as I could, following the river the entire way. I was lucky to have gotten away with nothing more than a scratch. I felt a surge of pride at my new skills; before I was banned I would never have been able to execute such moves against a seasoned warrior.

I paused, right at the edge of EarthClan territory. What if they sent someone after me? If I went straight back to our hideout, EarthClan could easily wipe us out. A plan formed, and I gingerly stepped into the river, now narrow enough to be deemed a stream. The water would wash away my scent, and even EarthClan wouldn't follow me into another Clan's territory. If I headed straight for the edge of AirClan territory, the wiry cats would think I was just a rogue.

I floundered out of the river on to the AirClan bank, shaking water from my fur. I double-checked to make sure I had all the horsetail before I continued to follow the river, splashing back and forth every now and then to confuse any trackers. Because I was walking against the current, it took a long time for me to return to our cavern. When I did, Eaglepaw was fast asleep in a nest with Moon curled around him for warmth and comfort. Icefrost was pacing back and forth, no doubt anxious for my return.

He glanced up when I entered and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan you're back," he growled. "I was getting worried." He made to take the horsetail from me when he took an alarmed step back. "You're bleeding," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Where did you go for the horsetail?"

I ducked my head in embarrassment, then flicked my ears at him and patted the floor with one paw. Hopefully he would understand.

"EarthClan territory?" Icefrost guessed.

I nodded shamefully.

The white tom let out a low growl. "You shouldn't have gone there. Someone was bound to recognize you, and it looks like they did. Are you badly hurt?"

I shook my head.

"All right then," Icefrost rumbled. "Give the horsetail to Moon; she'll know what to do."

I nodded in submission and padded over to the white she-cat while Icefrost bounded out of the cave. Moon took the bundle and blinked with her dark blue eyes. "Don't take it personally, Shadowpaw," she mewed. "He cares about all of us, but you most of all."

I cocked my head back and forth in a so-so indication, then went to my nest to lay down. I closed my eyes; it had been a long day. I was ready for a rest.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I gulped down the last of my mouse then stretched my paws forward. It had been five days since Icefrost and Dragonfly had found Eaglepaw, and he was already nearly as good as new. The elders meant it when they said that young cats healed fast.

I rose to my paws and quietly padded for the exit. Eaglepaw was sleeping in his nest, with Dragonfly and Weather nearby. I had something planned that I had waited long to do, even though Icefrost said it was next to impossible. But the valley called to me, enticing me to venture down its length and discover the secrets it held.

I traced the now familiar path to the valley, emerging out into the bright sunlight. The stream glittered in the golden rays, and the forest was twitching with life. I ignored the signs of a mouse scuttling around at the base of a tree and began to follow the stream, hiking into the depths of the valley.

It was a long trek; I was completely exhausted by sunset. I thought briefly about going back to the cavern but quickly dismissed the thought; it would be far better to just find somewhere to settle down for the night. I stumbled onwards as the sun disappeared from the sky, to be replaced by the moon. Nothing felt safe to me; I just couldn't settle.

Moonhigh had come and gone when a flicker of light caught my eye, and I glanced up. I had reached the end of the ravine. The hill sloped steeply upward into a new mountain, and about a third of the way up there was a dark cave. Curious, I ran to the base of the mountain, a new energy coursing through my limbs. I began to climb, searching for good pawholds in the steep rock face. Fortunately, the boulders were wedged tight, and they didn't shift like I half expected them to every time I landed on one. The sky was tinged rosy-gray in the east by the time I reached the cave, out of breath. I poked my head around the corner...and nearly got the shock of my life.

A huge gray beast lay curled up a little ways inside the entrance, its flanks rising and falling in the smooth rhythm of sleep. A hot blaze of fire--yes, fire--crackled beside the creature, casting dancing patterns across the smooth rock walls. For a moment I forgot the strange beast, and crept closer to the flame. This wasn't the wild fires that raged through the forests of FireClan around leaf-fall; this was tame, subdued, yet ready to burst forth ad dance to the sound of the wind.

I padded closer, rounding the beast and stepping as close as I dared to the flames. A branch fell within its hungry heart, and a flurry of sparks leaped to the ceiling. I jumped back in surprise, then ventured closer. The fire had a voice, a crackling, popping, hungry one. It called to me, seeking something...

The beast behind me stirred, and at once fear flooded me. I had been stupid! I was caught between the beast and this tame fire, unable to escape into the dawn outside. The beast's eyes opened, and fixed me in a burning amber-gold stare. I flinched, unable to look away. The creature stood up; it was so massive that it filled the entire entrance of the cave. It was dog-like, but wilder and fiercer than any dog in existence. Its muzzle was scarred from countless battles, and one of its eyes was held in a permanent squint. It snarled, revealing huge, gleaming yellowed fangs. I shivered, backing into the wall. The heat of the fire seared my fur, and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end so StarClan could greet me.

"Scared, eh?"

I leaped up in shock, and I was surprised I didn't hit the ceiling. The creature's tongue was lolling, and an odd, barking noise came from its throat. Was it..._laughing?_

"Surprised, eh?" the creature growled, sinking back down next to the fire. "Come, young silent one. You come for reason, and reason I give."

Astonished, I crept closer to the beast, until we were barely a rabbit hop apart. The dog-like creature fixed me with a look, and cocked its head where it lay on its paws. "You mute," it stated simply.

I nodded, ashamed, and hung my head.

The creature chuckled. "Nothing to be ashamed," it growled heartily. "I answer questions. I wolf."

I flicked my ears. Wild had mentioned something like that, big gray beasts that sang songs to the moon on its height.

"You recognize word," the wolf said. "I wolf. I Amzur. She-wolf, you say. Wolves have gifts, rare ones. Gifts of fire, gifts of song. But you have too."

I kneaded my paws against the cave floor. _Not true!_ I had no gifts. I was just a mute cat, banished from her Clan.

"True," Amzur growled. "I old. I die soon. Other wolves refuse to pass gifts. I teach you. Gifts of song."

Suddenly Amzur rose to her paws, making me jump. She padded to the cave mouth, just as the sun broke the horizon. A pure stream of gold rippled into the cave, brushing the fire and Amzur's ragged gray pelt. The she-wolf's dark gray fur was matted and scarred from many battles, but a fierce, wild glory was still held in her muscles, the very way she carried herself. She had been a leader once. I could tell.

Amzur lifted her head to the fading moon and cried out. It was a pure note, solid and strong. It rippled through the air, embracing the sunlight and dancing with it in a complicated motion. I watched, breathless, as the music swirled and built, towering like the river in full flood. Amzur ran the scale, racing up and down like a youthful wolf filled with boundless energy. I closed my eyes and began to sway, moving in time. Another voice joined the first, and my eyes snapped open again. More wolves. They braided their own melody in with Amzur's, crying such a moving melody that my heart ached.

After what seemed like a moon the song faded, and Amzur lowered her head. She turned to face me again, swaying slightly on her paws. "You see, you hear," the old she-wolf stated simply. "Gifts of song. Choose one, and speak with him forever. Rest, dear one. Bring gifts back to outsiders. No, outsiders no longer. IceClan."

Amzur padded over to me and slumped down next to the dying embers of the fire. I snuggled close to her side and closed my eyes. The last, final notes of the song Amzur had sung rang through my head as I let sleep enfold me.

--

When I woke again, it was moonhigh. I had slept the day away. My stomach growled; I hadn't eaten anything since that vole I caught yesterday.

I felt cold fur against mine, and I scrambled away in panic. Amzur lay next to the ashes of her final fire, cold as stone. I padded up to her majestic head and licked her muzzle gently. This great, wild beast was gone from the world. She had sung her final song, the song that now belonged to me.

I padded back down the mountain, my heart heavy. I couldn't even ponder her final words. I felt numb with shock. Even my stomach was quiet, as silent as the forest around me. I just walked, watching my paws as they placed one before the other in a smooth, simple rhythm.

A voice called my name. The voice of a cat. I raised my head, and there was Icefrost, bounding towards me through the forest. At once Amzur's final words burst in my head like the sun had last morning. _Choose one, and speak with him forever. Outsiders no longer. IceClan._

"Shadowpaw!" Icefrost gasped, skidding to a halt before me. "I--we were so worried for you! No one has disappeared like that without ever saying where they were going! Don't do that again! I don't want to lose you."

_Icefrost?_

The white tom stiffened. I felt the shock myself, but I didn't physically react. It was a prophecy. A prophecy that rang as true as Amzur's song.

"Sh...Shadowpaw?"

_Icefrost? What made Needlestar ban you?_

I don't know why I asked that. I could have said anything, anything I wanted with the gift Amzur had granted me. But I had to know.

Icefrost stared at me for what seemed like moons before he slumped onto the ground beside me. I lay next to him and rasped my tongue over his ear for comfort. I waited, letting him gather his strength for the telling.

"Kit-killer," Icefrost snarled. "That's what Ivyfang called me. I killed my sister's only kit. Needlestar didn't believe me when I said a badger had broken into the nursery. I killed Nutkit just by trying to save him. Even Strawberryfur, who knew the truth, was in too much shock to stand up to Needlestar and claim the Law of Shared Blood. Needlestar banned me, on pain of death if I ever return."

I rubbed my head against his in comfort. Icefrost had experience far more pain than I ever had. In one blow, he had lost all that remained of his family. At least I knew that Cinderheart, Flametail, and Coyotepaw were alive.

Now the prophecy had to be fulfilled. It was time to put all of Icefrost's knowledge and pain to the test.

_Icefrost,_ I whispered. _In the mountains, I met a wolf. Her name was Amzur, and she spoke with StarClan. I don't know how she did; I just felt it. She gave me a prophecy, part about _

_just you and me, part about the entire forest. "Choose one, and speak with him forever. Outsiders no longer. IceClan." Icefrost, StarClan has spoken. They want a fifth Clan. A Clan of compassion and music, with Ice as its Element. And they want you to lead it._

For the longest time Icefrost remained where he was, his head down and staring at his paws. At last he looked up, just as the sun leaped from the horizon. It was like with Amzur; the sun illuminated Icefrost's face, edging it into a hardened mask of care and determination. In that single instant, as I gazed into those clear blue eyes, I saw how handsome and perfect he was, and I realized that in all my lifetime, from here to StarClan and beyond, I could never love any cat more.

"I can't argue with the will of StarClan," Icefrost growled. "They want a fifth Clan. So be it. I will be Icestar, leader of IceClan."


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Back up. You're saying this StarClan of yours wants us to form a new Clan?"

"That's exactly it, Dragonfly," Icefrost replied patiently. "Shadowpaw met with the wolf, Amzur, and learned everything. Including the prophecy."

"How did Shadowpaw tell you then?" Weather asked, cocking her head. Dragonfly shot her an angry look, the kind of look that suggested he had been about to ask himself.

"It's a long story," Icefrost began. "But during her stay with Amzur, she was granted some kind of power. A gift, right?"

_Right,_ I replied. _Amzur spoke about "gifts of song". I have to assume that she meant something about this ability to speak to you through some kind of psychic connection in our heads, and about the song she sung to me._

Icefrost nodded, then turned back to the others and repeated what I had said. Eaglepaw's eyes widened in wonder, while Twister looked thoughtful. "It definitely sounds like a prophecy to me," the old tom growled. "Repeat it again, please."

I thought the prophecy back to Icefrost, who relayed it to the others. Wild scratched her claws against the floor, leaving little marks as white as her claws. "It sounds...spiritual," she muttered uneasily. "Icefrost, we loners and rogues are used to things that are beyond us. You live as Clans, in the wild, supporting and helping one another within your own Clans. We live supporting ourselves. And our mates," she added with a glance at Dragonfly. The tom growled in acknowledgement.

"I see what both of you mean," Moon chipped in, flicking her ears. "Icefrost, we're just a band of outsiders, not an organized Clan. But look around, Wild. We _are_ a Clan, working together to survive. If we can be like the Clans of the forest, why can't we go all the way?"

Wild ducked her head, her eyes flashing. Clearly she was angry that Moon contradicted her so openly, and with her fierce, competitive spirit she found it hard to give in.

"But there are five loners and rogues, and only three former Clan cats," Dragonfly protested. "Even if we vote there's no guarantee you'll get your Clan, Icefrost."

"You stand wrong there, Dragonfly."

I twisted my head around in surprise. Twister was gazing at Dragonfly with a cool gaze that the silver tom returned with a hint of fire.

"I have never said this before," Twister went on, turning away from Dragonfly to address the rest of the outcasts. "I was once a Clan cat myself. I was banned long ago, when Hawkstar was still leader of AirClan, despite his age. That was my punishment for trying to save WaterClan from extinction." Twister hung his head. "I lived a lonely life, never making contact with other cats. I saw you once, Icefrost, when you were an apprentice. I was younger then, and I saw the noble marking that others fail to see. I agree with you, Icefrost, Shadowpaw, Eaglepaw. There must be a fifth Clan."

Silence filled the cave. Twister had never spoken of where he had come from before; all Icefrost had said was that he was one of the first cats to join the outcasts after him and Dragonfly. The former AirClan cat was old, old enough to almost be an elder. And life on his own hadn't helped.

Weather shot a glance between Wild and Dragonfly. "What do you think?" she asked smoothly. "I want to make this new Clan. Whomever this StarClan is, I'm eager to learn from them. Certainly you must feel something the same."

Wild hesitated before nodding. "I'm reluctant, as previously stated, but I'm willing to give it a try." Dragonfly growled his assent.

Icefrost dipped his head to both of them. "I won't hold you back if you decide to choose another path," he mewed; Dragonfly blinked and averted his gaze. "If I am truly to become the leader of IceClan, I'll need to travel to the Moonstone to receive my nine lives and new name."

Moon twitched one ear in interest; I realized that these rogues and loners knew nearly nothing about our lives as a Clan. They had been set on a new path, one filled with challenges and obstacles.

"Shadowpaw, I want you to come with me," Icefrost continued. "Weather, you're in charge of the cave until I get back."

The white she-cat nodded in understanding, and at once Icefrost turned and padded out of the cavern. I bounded to my paws and chased after him, catching up to him in the gloom of the tunnel. _We're leaving immediately?_

"I need to get there quick, in case something of this gets to the other Clans," Icefrost replied. "I doubt that will happen, but I don't want to take any chances."

_Remember, you can't stop to hunt,_ I reminded him. _Even though Starmount is far closer than in the forest, you haven't eaten for a long time._

"I could go moons on an empty belly for you."

_As I could too._

The rest of our journey passed in silence, him tracing a thin trail that led up Starmount and me watching as the sun set over WaterClan's territory. The sun was gone but the horizon red when we reached the cave that led to the Moonstone. Icefrost flicked his tail at me, beckoning, and crept inside. I followed, ducking my head to avoid hitting the stalactites that hung from the cave mouth like fangs. I shivered at the image, but comforted myself with the idea that the fangs were protecting the Moonstone, keeping out that which was unwanted.

The darkness here was even more absolute than the tunnel that led to the outcast's cavern. I couldn't see Icefrost at all; I had to rely on my sense of smell, hearing, and touch to find my way. His tail brushed the tip of my ear, and I flicked it back in reply. He was checking to see that I wasn't lost; I didn't blame him. I was scared to lose him too, in this dark, dark place.

A breeze hit my whiskers, and I sensed that the tunnel had opened up. I hadn't been to the Moonstone before; Redstar hadn't chosen me to come before he banished me. I looked up to see a slice of rock cut away, revealing starlight glittering in the sky high above. The moon would soon reach its peak, and that it did. The cold, silver light washed away the shadows and lit upon a massive stone in the center of the cavern. I narrowed my eyes against the glare and felt my mouth gape in wonder. The stone was huge, easily twice, maybe even three times the height of a badger, and it had the slight shape of a cat to its outline. A natural, underground river flowed in form under the stone, bubbling up like a spring. The moonlight reflected off the water too, sending dancing patterns of white light tumbling around the cave.

Icefrost motioned for me to wait as he padded to the stone. I watched as he laid down, the Moonstone reflected in his eyes. He closed them, and his breathing slowed to the regular rhythm of sleep.

_Greetings, Shadowpaw._

I jumped at the voice and whipped around. There wasn't any cat nearby. My heart was pounding, but with exhilaration rather than fear. The ghostly outline of a cat appeared on the other side of the Moonstone, and my mouth opened in a silent gasp of wonder. It was a beautiful she-cat, with long silky fur of white and silver. Her eyes were a beautiful misty blue-green, rimmed with a touch of gold. She seemed familiar somehow, but I hadn't met a StarClan cat before. I couldn't place her.

_There is no need to speak aloud,_ the voice continued, and I realized it came from the she-cat. She padded around the Moonstone and halted beside Icefrost's still form. _I can hear you as you can hear me._

_Who are you?_ I asked.

_My name is Starsight._

My eyes widened even further. _The leader of StarClan?_

Starsight purred with laughter. _I prefer to use the term_ guide_. I'm not a true leader; I myself suffered as you do now._

_What do you mean?_

_Back when the forest was young, the Clans were formed. The Elements granted their gifts to each Clan, but I possessed each one. They fought bitterly, each trying to win me over. It was a situation like yours now, though opposite for the fact that the Clans fight not to take you in. In desperation, I met them at the hollow, the place now called Fourtrees. I tried to stop them, but not a cat would listen. No, that's wrong. One cat listened, but his voice alone could not stop all the Clans._ I could feel strange emotions coming from Starsight as she padded closer to me. It felt like sorrow and...love?

_The Clans surged to attack, but I had to stop them. As a final attempt, I blinded myself._

_Why?_ I asked in surprise. _Couldn't you have just fought to stop them?_

Starsight shook her head. _I don't believe in needless battles. With the last of my sight I saw Fourtrees spring into being, before my world went dark forever._

_You mean, you're blind?_

_Yes. It wasn't enough to stop the Clans, so I killed myself. That ended the war then, but it was long ago. My memory is fading from the Clans, and soon they took up the old ways again. They threw out any cats with defects, ones that could hinder the Clan in their attempt to stand stronger than the rest. And so we stand here today._

_Starsight, why did Amzur tell me that there should be a fifth Clan?_

_It was always wanted,_ Starsight replied. _A Clan of music and compassion, one to stand stronger than all the rest._ I flicked my ears; I recognized the words. _Those who choose to be whom they are, and live with it, will gather from near and far. IceClan will thrive, with Ice as its Element to watch over and protect forever._

The she-cat's ghostly image began to fade, and I rose to my paws. _Don't go,_ I pleaded. _There is so much more I want to know._

_I know there is, but I can only stay as long as the Stone and Pool glow. Fear not; you will see me again. Turn your mind to the task at hand. IceClan needs a medicine cat. Send Moon to the Twolegplace beyond FireClan territory; she will know whom to find. I wish you luck in building your new Clan._

I dipped my head in assent, to much held in wonder to argue. _Farewell, Starsight._

_Farewells never last forever,_ was the she-cat's final words before the moon passed and the light winked out. I blinked several times to attempt to recover my night vision. I heard a scraping of claws, and saw the faintest outline of a white cat rise to his paws. Icefrost--no, Icestar was awake.

He beckoned with his tail and padded to the exit. I followed him, pacing in his pawsteps until we emerged into the night. Icestar halted just outside the entrance and heaved a sigh. "Thank StarClan that's over," he murmured. "I was far more scared of receiving my lives than I have ever been going into battle."

I twined my tail with his in understanding. We all knew what it was like to be afraid.

Icestar flicked an ear and turned back to the path. "Come, Shadowpaw," he mewed. "We have to get back."

I bounded after him, following the white tom as he traced the path back to the cavern. The walk seemed shorter than usual; perhaps I was wrapped up in my thoughts about Starsight. She was just the same as I was now; lost, alone, confused, and scared...but with love by her side. That much I had seen in her sightless eyes.

When we returned to the cavern Eaglepaw gave a cry of delight. "Icefrost--no, Icestar. Welcome back!"

Twister padded up behind the young apprentice and flicked his ear with his tail. "We were talking while you were gone, Icestar, and we have decided to take on warrior names like any Clan."

Icestar blinked in surprise. Clearly he hadn't been expecting this. "Are you all sure?" he asked, flicking his gaze around to look at each of them in turn. "I don't want to force you to accept something you don't want."

"We're sure," Dragonfly growled. "We all agree; we are a Clan now. We might as well go full out rather than meet the warrior code halfway. We would be honored if you granted us the names of warriors."

Icestar remained where he stood for a moment before he dipped his head in assent. "We can do it now," he decided. Icestar padded to the center of the cave and turned to face the outcasts. No, I was wrong. _Outcasts no longer. IceClan._

Icestar raised his gaze and fixed it on the stars outside the light-holes high up along the walls. "I, Icestar, leader of IceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these cats. Though not apprentices, they have a true and unwavering desire to learn the warrior code as you laid down generations ago, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He gestured to Dragonfly; the silver tom padded forward until he stood before Icestar. "Dragonfly, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dragonfly hesitated a moment, and Icestar murmured something softly to him. Dragonfly's eyes cleared as he responded, "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment you shall be known as Dragonflight. StarClan knows you will give all your courage and strength to IceClan."

Icestar stepped forward and whispered something in Dragonflight's ear before laying his head on the silver tom's. Dragonflight dipped his head to give Icefrost's shoulder a swift lick before he stepped back to sit with Eaglepaw.

Icestar moved on to beckon Weather, Wild, and Moon over, giving them the names of Weatherstorm, Wildface, and Moonburst. He turned to Twister, and the old tom stepped forward. He whispered something to Icestar and the white leader nodded before speaking. "Twister, do you promise to once again uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Twister's voice held a surprising, wavering note deep within it as he replied, "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I return your warrior name. As before, you shall be known once again as Twisterclaw. StarClan honors your integrity and loyalty, and we acknowledge you as a member of IceClan."

Twisterclaw dipped his head to lick Icestar's shoulder before returning to sit with the other newly-named warriors. A cry of congratulations went up as every cat chanted the names of the others. I cried out too, even if only Icestar could hear me. But that would be enough.

Icestar flicked his tail to me and Eaglepaw, and the two of us padded forward. "It is time for two apprentices to receive new mentors. Weatherstorm, you shall be mentor to Eaglepaw. You have much experience, and I trust that you shall pass all you know on to your new apprentice."

A flicker of uncertainty flashed in Weatherstorm's eyes, but it quickly cleared. Twisterclaw whispered something in her ear, and the white she-cat nodded and padded forward to touch noses with Eaglepaw. The young apprentice's eyes glowed as he followed his mentor to sit with the rest of IceClan.

Icestar turned back to me, and I took a step forward. "I will be mentor to Shadowpaw," he mewed. "I know she will always look to me for guidance, and she herself has much to teach us in return."

I padded forward and pressed my nose against his. I realized that, though I realized the strength of my feelings for him, I had yet to tell him. _I love you,_ I whispered silently.

Icestar blinked back at me, his blue eyes glowing. "I know."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I reared up onto my hind legs and swung my paws. Icestar ducked the blow and swiped at my hind legs. I fell back and tucked into a roll, springing up again several pawsteps away. Icestar fell into a crouch and I mirrored his move, creeping around him. Icestar waited, watching me with those ice-blue eyes. I rushed at him, and he sprang into the air. I continued my charge, bringing me out of Icestar's shadow so he couldn't land on top of me. Icestar landed on the ground, ready to whirl around and attack me again. But I was ready. I sprang up onto his back before he could move, digging my paws into his sides.

Immediately Icestar went limp, but I knew this trick. I faked loosening my grip, redoubling it as soon as I felt a tremor of movement in his muscles. Icestar sprang into the air in an attempt to throw me off; I threw all my weight to one side and let go, twisting in mid-air to land neatly on my paws. The sudden shift in weight threw Icestar off balance so he crashed onto his side rather than landing on his paws. I sprang onto him at once, pinning him down by the throat with one paw and holding his paws at bay with the other.

I cocked my head mockingly. _How was that?_

Icestar growled playfully. "Let me up!" he hissed and I leaped off him, dancing in delight. Icestar climbed to his feet and shook off the dust that had collected in his pelt during the mock battle. "Very good," he praised. "You're skilled enough to be a warrior already."

I ducked my head in modest embarrassment and shuffled my paws. Despite my gift I felt it easier to keep my silence than speak.

"Let's head back," Icestar mewed. "We'll have to plan your warrior ceremony soon; you were training for a fair while before you were banned, weren't you?"

I nodded, following behind him as we traced the familiar path back through the valley. The tunnel appeared in the rock and Icestar ducked through first, with me right behind him. A short trip through the darkness, and we emerged at the tri-split again. I shot a glance down the middle tunnel. I wanted to know what was behind there. I'd have to go as soon as I got a chance.

Dragonflight glanced up from his shrew as we entered the cavern. Wildface and Twisterclaw were sleeping in their nests nearby; Weatherstorm had taken Eaglepaw out for training. "Welcome back," Dragonflight growled. "How was training?"

"Very good," Icestar replied, grabbing a couple of mice from the fresh-kill pile and passing one to me. "Shadowpaw is an accomplished fighter and a great hunter. She should have her warrior ceremony soon."

Dragonflight nodded and returned to his meal. We hadn't been eating long before Weatherstorm and Eaglepaw returned. "We've checked the edge of our boundary," Weatherstorm mewed to Icestar. "No cats coming nearby, though we scented WaterClan on their way to Starmount."

"That's good," Icestar sighed. "I don't want the other Clans to know yet that we have formed a Clan, even if it was the will of StarClan. No scent markers have been placed yet, right?"

"Right," Weatherstorm mewed, helping herself to a sparrow.

Icestar nodded, satisfied. "All of you should get some rest. We've all been working hard since yesterday to get used to the idea of being a Clan. Moonburst hasn't returned yet, has she?"

Dragonflight shook his head. "It's a long way to Twolegplace on the other side of FireClan's territory. I wouldn't be surprised if she takes several days to find that cat; she did say her memory was a little foggy."

Icestar glanced down at his paws. "I suppose so," he sighed. Then he gave his head a shake. "There's no point in worrying. We can trust Moonburst; she'll return. Let's all get some sleep; we'll need it especially if the Clans find out we're here."

Icestar, Dragonflight, and Weatherstorm padded over to their nests and settled down to rest. Eaglepaw continued to gnaw at the bones of his rabbit, while I lay there and thought. This could be my chance to explore...

I rose to my paws; Eaglepaw started and glanced up, a bone comically poking out of his mouth. "Where're you going, Shadowpaw?"

I couldn't respond to him since Icestar wasn't awake to translate. Instead, I just flicked my tail, inviting him along. The golden-brown apprentice scrambled to his paws and bounded after me as I padded out of the cavern. It didn't take long to reach the tri-split; instantly I chose the middle tunnel.

Eaglepaw twitched his whiskers. "Are we exploring?" he asked, racing after me. I nodded, almost ecstatic that I finally had the chance to explore. The tunnel collapsed in darkness, covering us almost completely. I could just see the glint of Eaglepaw's amber eyes in the gloom.

Eaglepaw was walking just ahead of me, so he was the first one to encounter the boulders Wildface had talked about. He squeaked in surprise and recoiled into me; I bared my teeth in surprise and leaped back.

"Sorry," Eaglepaw apologized, patting his nose with one paw. "I think we found the end of the tunnel."

I poked forward gently, found the base of the boulders, and began to feel my way up them. There was just a tad of light source, just enough to see the edges of the boulders by. I had climbed halfway up by the time I realized that the light was coming from _behind_ the boulders. So there was an exit somewhere.

I flicked my tail at Eaglepaw, inviting him to come up beside me. The younger apprentice scrambled up the boulders to crouch beside me, loosening a shower of pebbles to the ground. "What did you find, Shadowpaw?" he asked.

I twitched my ears towards the top of the pile, where there was a slight hole. Eaglepaw clawed his way up higher and peeked through the gap. He gasped. "The tunnel ends almost right past here! If we could make a big enough opening, I'll be we could get through!"

I felt happiness soar within me, and at once I scrambled up next to Eaglepaw and began shifting the dirt around the hole. The golden-brown apprentice leaped down to the bottom again, shifting the dirt that showered down from my digging so it wouldn't pile up and create another blockage. Soon I had widened the hole, but the boulders were in the way. They weren't that large; Eaglepaw and I could easily move them. The problem came from if the roof would collapse again.

Being the smaller of both of us, Eaglepaw wiggled in through the hole I had enlarged. He managed to get stuck at one point, where I had to dig around him in order to force him through. Once on the other side, Eaglepaw began to direct me as I threw my shoulder against one of the higher boulders. It shifted easily, and a shower of dust rained down. Both of us froze, waiting for the roof to collapse. Nothing happened, and eventually Eaglepaw called, "Try shifting it again."

I reared up and slammed my paws against the boulder again. It moved, then rolled free. Eaglepaw yelped as the boulder fell to the floor and rolled a little ways down the tunnel before coming to a rest. I poked my head through to make sure he was all right. Eaglepaw was crouched against the side of the tunnel, his eyes wide and his fur standing on end. "That scared me," he mewed, shaking himself vigorously to clear the dust that had come loose when the boulder fell. "That'll teach me to stay away next time."

I leaped down next to him, now that there was enough room. Eaglepaw flicked his tail at me and trotted off down the tunnel. I bounded after him, and after just a few pawsteps the tunnel sloped up, revealing a bright hole of light where the tunnel ended. I slid past Eaglepaw and padded up out of the tunnel, blinking in the bright light. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust; once they had I took a good look around.

We were in a large hollow, just the perfect size for a camp. The hollow walls were sheer and steep, good for defense and lined with some bramble bushes at the top. A ledge jutted out across the clearing, with a deep slice in the rock just behind it. Clumps of brambles and ferns were scattered about the clearing, and a small spring bubbled up from one corner of the hollow.

"Wow!" Eaglepaw exclaimed as we padded toward the center of the hollow. He bounded over to the spring and bent his head to lap up a few drops. "It's good," he mewed, flicking water off his whiskers. I crept up next to him and flicked my tongue out to drink some of the water. It was clean and pure, like Silverpelt in a twilight sky.

Eaglepaw was poking around the edge of the hollow, careful not to get brambles stuck in his pelt as he rounded the patches. "Shadowpaw, there's a whole bunch of little caves along the edge! They're the perfect size for dens!"

I bounded up next to him and poked my head into one of the cracks. Sure enough, it opened up into a roomy cave big enough to hold a Clan's warriors. It was like a full-sized camp!

"Come on!" Eaglepaw called, racing back to the tunnel. "We have to tell Icestar about this!"

I bounded after him, and together we hurtled back into the tunnel. Eaglepaw scaled the rockfall first, with me following close behind. We raced back down the tunnel, reached the tri-split, and hurtled into the cavern.

"Icestar! Icestar!" Eaglepaw shouted. "Come quickly!"

"Can't a cat get a shred of sleep around here?" Dragonflight growled as he raised his head sleepily.

"What is it?" Icestar asked as he stifled a yawn.

_We found a hollow down the middle tunnel!_

Icestar's eyes widened. "The middle tunnel?"

"Isn't that caved in?" Wildface asked, clawing forward into a long stretch.

"We dug it out!" Eaglepaw exclaimed proudly. "Shadowpaw and I moved some of the boulders there and opened up a path! Come and see!"

Eaglepaw dashed out again; I followed closely on his heels. The rest of IceClan shook the sleep off them and raced after us. Eaglepaw led the way into the tunnel and scrambled up and over the cave-in. Icestar followed closely behind, the others warily climbing the rocks after him. Eaglepaw raced through the last stretch of tunnel, and I flicked my tail at Icestar, beckoning him. The white tom padded slowly after me, his eyes widening as the entire hollow came into view. Gasps of surprise rang out behind us as the rest of IceClan climbed into the hollow. Eaglepaw was dashing about again, poking in and out of the caves in ecstasy.

"The two of you found this yourselves?" Icestar asked, still gazing about the hollow.

"It was Shadowpaw's idea," Eaglepaw mewed, padding back up to our leader. "She had the idea to explore the middle tunnel. It's really all thanks to her that we found this hollow."

"You know, Icestar, this would be the perfect size for a camp," Twisterclaw mewed hoarsely, padding forward to inspect the spring.

Icestar dipped his head and gave me a swift lick between the ears. "So it is," he rumbled. "I think one of our apprentices is deserving of her warrior name for this discovery."

I glanced up in surprise. _Are you sure? I haven't been training with you for very long, and what about Eaglepaw? I don't want to leave him as the only apprentice!_

"You were training for several moons back in FireClan," Icestar replied. "You're definitely ready to be a warrior." He turned to face Eaglepaw. "Shadowpaw doesn't want to leave you as the only apprentice of IceClan."

At once Eaglepaw shook his head vigorously and whirled towards me. "Shadowpaw, don't hold yourself back on my account! You deserve the ceremony! Sure, I might be a little jealous for a while, but so what? You've been training for five moons longer than I have! This is your moment. Don't let it go."

I blinked gratefully at the young apprentice before turning to face Icestar. The white tom padded into the center of the clearing and raised his head. The soft colours of twilight had fallen, and a single star twinkled in the sky. Icestar fixed his eyes up on it and began to speak.

"I, Icestar, leader of IceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Though shunned, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Lowering his gaze, Icestar fixed me with his icy cool eyes. "Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I dipped my head in assent and replied, _I do._

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment you shall be known as Shadowsong. StarClan honors your love and determination to prove what's right, and we welcome you as a full member of IceClan."

Icestar stepped forward and laid his head on mine; I bent my head to lick his shoulder and padded over to sit with the other warriors.

"Shadowsong! Shadowsong!" Their cries of welcome echoed against the mountains, scattering a few birds into the rainbowed sky.

Icestar took a step forward and flicked his tail for silence. Their voices died away, and slowly the echoes faded into silence. "Tonight Shadowsong will sit vigil and guard the camp alone. But before that happens, I have one more task to perform."

A few confused looks darted across everyone's faces; they didn't know what would come next.

"I have talked to some of my closest friends, and I have come to a decision. For IceClan cannot be a true Clan without a deputy."

Icestar turned and raced up a tumble of stones to stand upon the ledge that jutted out above the clearing. "I say these words before the spirits of StarClan, so that they may hear and approve my choice. Weatherstorm will be the deputy of IceClan."

Surprise flashed in the she-cat's crimson eyes, and she shot a glance at Dragonflight. The silver tom bent forward and whispered a few words in her ear, and Weatherstorm's gaze cleared. She dipped her head to Dragonflight and paced into the center of the clearing. "Cats of IceClan," she called. "I never expected to be given this great honor. I promise that I will work hard to be the best deputy I can be, and to prove myself worth as second-in-command to IceClan."

"Weatherstorm! Weatherstorm!" Dragonflight himself led the call as their voices once again rose into the night. Icestar leapt from the ledge and padded towards me as the cats began to break up and explore the camp, looking for good spots to sleep. The white tom bent forward and rested his nose in the middle of my forehead. I whispered a purr in his mind and twined my tail with his.

"You will make a worthy warrior of IceClan," he murmured in my ear.

_As will our kits._

Icestar's eyes widened in surprise, but I just sent him an emotion full of happiness and love and padded to the center of the clearing to take up my vigil.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I yawned widely and opened my eyes. Wildface still slept soundly nearby, her flanks rising and falling in the rhythm of sleep. The bulge in her belly was noticeable by now; soon she would be giving birth to Dragonflight's kits.

I hauled myself to my feet and padded outside, brushing past the curtain of brambles and honeysuckle. It wouldn't be long before my kitting came either. Icestar's kits. I felt a thrill of pride and love at the thought.

I poked my head outside the nursery and blinked in the reddening sunset, quickly spotting Icestar sitting on the Highledge, talking to Auroraflight. That was the cat Moonburst had brought back from Twolegplace several moons ago, a pretty tortoiseshell kittypet banded in all colours possible and possessor of a strange ability to see "sky spirits". It was soon worked out that she spoke with StarClan, and was destined to become our medicine cat.

Moonburst had also brought back Sorrowcry, the former medicine cat of FireClan. The dark gray she-cat had been hanging on to the edge of life, having been brutally attacked and driven out by FireClan for refusing to obey one of Redstar's direct orders. She had managed to teach Auroraflight several medicine cat secrets before joining StarClan, but not before she made the promise to walk in Auroraflight's dreams and to watch over IceClan forever.

I gave my head a shake as Auroraflight mewed goodbye to Icestar and leaped to the floor of the hollow. She almost instantly caught sight of me and padded over in my direction. "Morning, Shadowsong. Could you just roll over for me for a moment?"

I complied, rolling onto my back to show my belly to the medicine cat. Auroraflight gently felt her way up and down, pressing her paws here and there to feel my unborn kits. "You're coming along nicely," the tortoiseshell purred, her sky-blue eyes twinkling. "I expect you'll be kitting any day now."

I rolled over back onto my paws and flicked my tail happily.

"Make sure you don't overexert yourself!" the medicine cat called over her shoulder as she disappeared down the tunnel to her den. I paused a moment as I watched her tail flick out of sight before I turned and padded over to the Highledge. I hauled myself up the tumble of rocks and lay down with a sigh next to Icestar.

The white tom turned his head and rasped his tongue over my ear. "Be careful, okay?" he mewed softly. "I don't want you or our kits to be in pain."

I purred quietly in his mined and twined my tail with his. _What's wrong, Icestar?_

He chuckled softly and looked forward. I followed his gaze; the forest could be seen from here, but it was so tiny, no bigger than a mouse's foot.

"You always know, don't you?" he sighed, placing one paw on top of mine. I let the silence stretch between us, waiting for his response.

"There's a Gathering tonight," Icestar meowed. "Several of them have come and gone since IceClan was formed. I think it's about time we let the other Clans know about us."

_Is that wise?_ I asked, flicking one ear. _It may be better to continue living the way we are now._

"StarClan can't expect us to stay silent forever," Icestar growled. "And I'm growing tired of sitting in the shadows. What about Auroraflight? Medicine cats are supposed to meet at the Moonstone every half-moon, not the night after!"

_Shh,_ I hushed gently. _I agree, we live a little differently than the other Clans. But are you sure you want to expose IceClan, and possibly risk a war?_

"I trust StarClan to guide us," Icestar replied.

_But we can't count on StarClan forever._

Icestar shot a glance at me. "Do _you_ not trust _me_?"

_Of course not,_ I purred, rubbing my cheek against his. _I will always trust you. I just want you to look at all sides of this situation. To be sure of your choice._

"Don't worry; I've looked," Icestar mewed. "I'm going to take most of IceClan with me...but I want you and Wildface to stay here."

_What?!_ I demanded, bristling angrily. _Why can't I go? I want to be with you!_

"Wait, Shadowsong, hear me out. You're extremely close to kitting; what if something happens to you at the Gathering?"

_What if something happens to me here?_

"You know that won't happen. Wildface is an extremely strong cat, and she's not as heavily pregnant as you are. And don't forget the secret tunnel in the back of the nursery; you can always use that to escape if need be. There aren't any escape routes at Fourtrees."

I sighed. _I guess,_ I murmured, laying my head against his. _You always know best, Icestar. I'll trust your judgment._

Icestar sighed, his voice tinged with relief. "I appreciate it," he mewed, rasping his tongue over my ear again. "I promise I'll tell you all about it."

I murmured wordlessly and rose to my paws. Icestar followed me closely as I made my way back down the rocks. We had barely reached the hollow floor when the two patrols returned.

Weatherstorm came first with Eaglepaw and Moonburst. They had gone to patrol what borders we have; it wouldn't do if the other Clans wandered in and found us by mistake. Weatherstorm immediately padded up to Icestar. "The southern border is secure," she mewed. "Fortunately no Clan cats have found us yet."

"Thank StarClan," Icestar growled. "We might have to start setting borders soon, though."

Weatherstorm's puzzlement and surprise was clear on her face, but Icestar ignored it as he padded around her to meet the second patrol.

Dragonflight emerged from the tunnel first, closely followed by Dewpaw and Twisterclaw. The light gray apprentice was a newcomer; he'd only been with IceClan for about a moon or so. Deepstar had banished him since he was blind in one eye, but by working hard with his new mentor, Dragonflight, Dewpaw had developed a revolutionary set of fighting and hunting techniques that all of IceClan had quickly learned.

Dragonflight padded over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited a squirrel and a mocking bird, taking a plump vole and padding towards the nursery. Of course to visit Wildface. Dewpaw dropped the huge rabbit he had been carrying onto the fresh-kill pile and padded back to join Icestar and Twisterclaw.

"For this late in leaf-fall the prey is running well," Twisterclaw said to Icestar. "Probably trying to build up their food stores for leafbare. And this apprentice is turning into quite a hunter," he added, flicking Dewpaw with his tail on the shoulder. "The hunting techniques that he and Dragonflight developed are unlike anything I've seen before. I've learned a lot just by watching him."

"I'm glad to hear it," Icestar purred with a warm look at Dewpaw. The apprentice ducked his head modestly and shuffled his paws.

"Now, I have an announcement to make," Icestar called, bounding over to the base of the Highledge. The cats of IceClan shot each other puzzled looks, but padded forward to hear their leader speak.

The white tom's eyes were hardy and prepared as he cast his gaze over the Clan. "Cats of IceClan, we have lived as a Clan for the past several moons, hiding from the forest yet still honoring the warrior code. I feel that we cannot live in the shadows much longer. Tonight is a full moon; I have decided that we should attend the Gathering."

Shocked mews came from the Clan, some of them outrage.

"What if the other Clans attack us?" Moonburst wailed. "We're not strong enough to fend off an attack from four Clans!"

"Sure we can!" Eaglepaw yowled. "The moves Dewpaw and Dragonflight worked out would scare away the toughest EarthClan warrior!"

"Would the Clans believe us?" Weatherstorm called. "As far as any IceClan cat knows we're invisible to the whole forest!"

A loud caterwaul drowned all the voices out, and every cat fell silent. The whole of IceClan turned in surprise, for it hadn't been Icestar who silenced them, but Auroraflight.

"I think that we should go to the Gathering," the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed, stepping past Icestar to speak. "Lately I've been having dreams...of a hollow filled with cats and bathed in moonlight...with a group of cats racing into the hollow, shifting in and out of the moon's glow...with a white cat at their lead." Auroraflight turned to Icestar. "I think you're right. It's time for the other Clans to learn about IceClan."

For several heartbeats there was nothing but silence. Then Moonburst dipped her head. "I still don't fully understand StarClan, and I don't think many of us will, whether we came from another Clan or not. But I trust my Clanmates. We should go to the Gathering."

Murmurs of agreement met her words and Icestar nodded in acknowledgement. "Weatherstorm, Dragonflight, Twisterclaw, Moonburst, Auroraflight, Eaglepaw, and Dewpaw will come to the Gathering. We'll leave when the sun sets completely; we live furthest from Fourtrees so it'll take a while to get there. Dewpaw, can you go let Dragonflight know that he's coming to the Gathering?"

Dewpaw nodded and raced over to the nursery. Icestar and I followed him while Weatherstorm began to sort out how they should get there with help from Twisterclaw. We reached the nursery; I ducked inside first with Icestar close behind.

Dragonflight and Wildface glanced up at our entry; Dewpaw politely excused himself and slipped out past me and Icestar. "So we're going to the Gathering?" Dragonflight asked.

"Yes," Icestar mewed with a dip of his head. "I would bring all of IceClan if I could, but Shadowsong is far too close to kitting. Wildface, you're in charge of the camp while we're gone. If there's any trouble, such as an attack, use the secret tunnel out of the nursery."

Wildface nodded. "You can count on me, Icestar."

The white tom nodded in acknowledgement. Dragonflight purred a few words to Wildface before he left; Icestar gave me a swift lick on the ear and followed him out.

"You should get some sleep, Shadowsong," Wildface mewed. "You'll need all your strength for when the kits come."

I nodded, yawning widely. I padded over to my nest and curled up in it, shuffling around until I was comfortable. I yawned again and flicked my tail over my nose before closing my eyes.

--

_When I opened my eyes, I wasn't quite sure where I was. I knew I had fallen asleep in the nursery, but I was now standing next to the boulder that marked the edge of IceClan territory. I looked around, and almost instantly caught a familiar pale glimmer._

Icestar!_ I cried, bounding up the slope to meet the patrol._

_The white tom skidded to a halt and glanced around. "Shadowsong?" he mewed, looking surprised._

_"Shadowsong isn't here," Weatherstorm mewed in a soothing tone. "She's safe at camp with Wildface."_

_For a moment I didn't understand. Why couldn't anyone see me? Slowly it dawned on me, and I hurried to explain to Icestar._

Icestar, I...I think I'm dreaming. I'm here in spirit, but not in body. I don't know why, but I know I'll use this time. I'll be coming with you to the Gathering.

_Icestar paused a moment before he dipped his head. "All right," he mewed, in such a way that it could have been in answer to Weatherstorm. He flicked his tail and bounded onwards; I caught Weatherstorm and Dragonflight exchanging a quick glance before racing _

_after their leader. I fell into step behind the patrol, feeling a thrill of excitement to be going to a Gathering for the first time in moons._

_We followed the river the entire way. Dewpaw caught the scent of EarthClan at one point, presumably also on their way to the Gathering. It didn't take much longer after that to reach Fourtrees._

_The cats of IceClan crouched along the edge of the hollow, gazing down into the mass of cats below. Every Clan was there already; as we crept up to the edge of the hollow the cats from WaterClan raced in from the other side._

_Twisterclaw cast a glance at Icestar. "We'd best go then, before they start."_

_Icestar nodded, flicked his tail, and raced into the hollow. I leapt after him, racing with my Clanmates down into the middle of Fourtrees._

_Heads shot up at our arrival, and many cats cried out in shock and anger. The cats of IceClan tightened into a close group as they raced to the Great Rock. Many cats called out angrily, and I saw more than one hostile face. Though others were curious too, they're eyes flashing not in anger as IceClan ran to the center of the clearing._

_Icestar bunched his muscles and sprang onto the Great Rock next to the other leaders. Needlestar bristled at once, and snarled angrily. "Icefrost?!" he spat, arching his back. "What are you doing here? I banished you, on pain of death if you returned to the forest!"_

_Icestar held his head high. "You did," he replied evenly. "But StarClan has spoken, clearly enough for even you to understand. They want a fifth Clan; IceClan."_

_Yowls of shock and outrage shook the clearing, and I glanced about uneasily._

_"What proof do you offer, Icefrost?" Darkstar snarled, stalking forward to thrust her face into Icestar's. "How do we know for sure that there really is a fifth Clan?"_

_"I have my nine lives, and the name of a leader," Icestar growled. "Look at the sky; it remains clear, showing StarClan's will!"_

_"If that is so, who is your medicine cat?" Deepstar hissed, her deep blue eyes flashing._

_"Auroraflight," Icestar mewed, flicking his tail to the tortoiseshell she-cat. All eyes turned to the IceClan medicine cat; I had to admire the way she held herself despite the hostile glares from all sides._

_"I know you!" a voice called. I whipped around to see Spottedheart, the FireClan deputy. She was staring with narrowed eyes at Auroraflight; the medicine cat didn't even flinch beneath her stare. "You're that kittypet from Twolegplace! You nearly trespassed in FireClan territory once!"_

_Auroraflight ignored her, and I was again impressed by the medicine cat's strength of will._

_"I have a deputy also," Icestar continued, motioning to Weatherstorm._

_More hisses came from the crowd, and a brown and gray tabby tom stepped forward. "You're the cat with the evil eyes!" he hissed. "And I know you too!" he added, jerking his __head in Eaglepaw's direction. The apprentice flinched and drew back slightly. Dewpaw pressed up against his side and bared his teeth at the warrior._

_"That's enough, Breezetail," Darkstar growled, and the brown and gray tabby paced back, still hissing._

_"Obviously we all recognize cats from here, some of us more than others," Redstar mewed, glancing around at the IceClan cats. "It seems like you've taken in every cat that has been banned since you yourself were banished, Icestar. But I can see at least one cat who's missing."_

_"If you're talking about Shadowsong, I took her in as well."_

_Redstar's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So you even gave the mute a warrior name?"_

_Icestar bristled. "She is not mute to all!" he spat, his claws scraping against the rock. In the silence the sound carried ominously._

Icestar, calm yourself,_ I whispered desperately. _It doesn't matter what names Redstar or any of them call us. So long as we stand strong against them.

_Icestar closed his eyes and his fur lay flat. He sheathed his claws again and drew a slow, deep breath. Redstar continued to watch him through the smallest green slits. The white tom turned away and faced the cats again. _

_"We have come here for a reason," Icestar cried. "IceClan has lived too long in the shadows. It's time we came forth and become the fifth Clan StarClan wants. Do you still not believe my words? Though there are four trees, marking the corners of each Clan's territory, there is also the Great Rock, forever sheathed in ice. Is that not a sign that IceClan is meant to be? We call now, for all cats who do not wish to live this life any longer. Come, join us. We do not discriminate like the other Clans do, but live together, working against our disabilities and with our strengths. I call for you now, cats of the forest. Join IceClan, and live without fear."_

_A rustle came from the back of the cats, and a dark gray tom wound his way to the front of the mass of cats. I gasped silently, but only Icestar heard my cry. It was my brother._

_"I'll come with you," he said, his amber eyes flashing._

_Redstar growled ominously. "Be careful of your choice, Coyotehowl," the FireClan leader snarled. "Once you choose, you cannot turn back."_

_Coyotehowl fixed his gaze on his leader's, the light from his eyes strong and steady. "I have chosen, Redstar," he said loudly._

_Redstar drew back, almost as if he was surprised at his warrior's open defiance. "Then so be it," he snarled. "Henceforth you are banished from FireClan. On pain of death if you dare return."_

_"Don't worry, I won't," Coyotehowl growled. He paced forward and pressed his nose briefly against Eaglepaw's. The apprentice's eyes shone, with what emotion, though, I couldn't tell._

_"Is there anyone else who wishes to leave their Clan forever, to throw away their lives to join a band of renegades?" Needlestar challenged._

_The cats stirred, whispering amongst themselves, but no one came forward._

_"That's it, then," Darkstar growled, her voice edged with triumph. "Take your cats and return home, Icestar. We will be even less welcoming the next time you come."_

_"I'll expect it," Icestar mewed with a formal dip of his head. He flicked his tail to the IceClan cats and leapt from the Great Rock. Weatherstorm and the others rose, and I scrambled to my paws after them. Icestar weaved amongst them and flicked his tail before racing to the edge of the hollow. The cats of IceClan followed them; I cast one last look behind me before racing out._

_We made it to the edge of the forest before a cry sounded out behind us. Icestar froze in his tracks and turned, his eyes wide. A white she-cat with tortoiseshell splotches was racing towards us, crying out Icestar's name. Icestar bounded towards her and halted before the she-cat. The she-cat who looked so like him._

_"Strawberryfur!" he gasped. "You...why are you here?"_

_"To join IceClan, of course," she mewed happily, flicking his shoulder with her tail. "I forgive you for Nutkit's death. It wasn't your fault." She suddenly looked away at the ground, her ears back against her head. "I tried to get Thorntooth to join too, but he refused. He said he would never love me again if I left EarthClan." Strawberryfur tossed back her head. "But I don't care. I want to be with my brother again."_

_Icestar purred softly, giving her a short lick on the ear. "Let's go home, then," he whispered._

_Suddenly something slammed into me, and I staggered. No, I wasn't hit by something. My stomach gave a spasm, and I collapsed on the ground. I was about to give birth!_

Icestar!_ I cried silently, writhing on the ground. _Icestar, the kits!

_At once Icestar's head shot up, his eyes blazing. He cast about, as if trying to seek the sound of my voice._

_"What is it, Icestar?" Dragonflight asked tersely._

_"Shadowsong!" he gasped, springing away up the slope. "She's giving birth!"_

--

My eyes snapped open to see Wildface bending over me, her eyes clear and calm. "Hush, Shadowsong," she mewed. "You'll be all right. I'm sure Icestar and the others are on their way back now."

I groaned inwardly, rolling over and curling up in an attempt to stop the pain that struck my belly. I cried out in my mind again, my limbs jerking wildly. I closed my eyes, panting as if I had just run from one end of the forest to the other non-stop.

"Shadowsong!"

I managed to open my eyes just a slit to see Icestar bound into the nursery, Coyotehowl on his paws. Auroraflight pushed her way past the two toms. "Out, the lot of you!" she hissed. "You too, Wildface. Out!"

Icestar just managed to press his nose against mine before he turned for the exit. He murmured something to Auroraflight and the she-cat rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine; quit worrying! Now, out!"

The white tom cast one last glance to me as he left, then Auroraflight turned towards me. "You're doing fine, Shadowsong," she mewed. "It'll be okay."

I gasped silently with pain, my paws scrabbling in the mossy nest. Was giving birth always so hard?

I didn't notice the first kit until Auroraflight passed him to me. He was as black as night, with unusually wide paws. She nudged him up into the curve of my belly, where he latched on and began to suckle.

My mouth gaped again with the second kit, and Auroraflight let out a soft murmur. She was a pure white kit, just like her father. But she was a stillborn. The medicine cat gently laid her to one side, covering the tiny body with moss.

One more kit, this time a tiny gray tortoiseshell with white paws. Golden markings swirled about her paws, like little wings. Auroraflight passed her to me, and I nudged her up against my belly.

"Two beautiful, healthy kits," Auroraflight mewed. She rose to her paws. "I'll go tell Icestar," the medicine cat said, and padded out.

I nudged both of them softly, thinking about what names we should give them. They were both so perfect, squeaking softly as they clambered over each other in search of milk.

The curtain of brambles and honeysuckle rustled, and I glanced up to see Icestar pad inside. His eyes widened at the sight of the kits, and a purr rumbled in his throat. He rubbed his head against mine, and I murmured softly in his mind. _One of them didn't make it,_ I whispered, motioning to the still bundle of white fur.

Icestar bowed his head over the stillborn and licked her fur briefly. "Let's focus on the living," he mewed softly, turning to nudge the black kit who squealed loudly and clambered over his sister. "I think his name should be Blackkit."

I nodded, purring. _What should be her name?_

Icestar glanced at me. "Do you have an idea?"

I paused, thinking. A vision came to me, of a single sustained note and a curtain of liquid sunshine. The memory of Amzur would stand forever, and I knew instantly the perfect name for our kit.

_Musickit._


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Get out of our camp, EarthClan warrior!" Blackkit yowled, pouncing onto Coyotehowl's shoulders. The dark gray tom grunted and dropped to his belly. Blackkit leapt of him and shoved his uncles side, nudging Coyotehowl until he rolled over. The little black tom pounced on his belly, pummeling it whit his tiny paws. "Take that!"

Coyotehowl let out a fake cry of submission, waving his paws comically in the air. "I give up!" he cried. "I submit before you, oh mighty IceClan warrior!"

Blackkit didn't get a chance to gloat about his victory before Musickit slammed into him. The little black tom yelped in surprise as his sister pinned him to the ground. Musickit squealed happily. "Fear me, for I am a fierce some warrior of WaterClan!"

Blackkit yowled indignantly and pounded his hind paws against his sister's belly. Musickit jumped off and began prancing about in delight. But her victory was short-lived; Blackkit instantly scrambled to his paws and bowled her over. Crying out fake battle cries, the two of them began to tussle.

Coyotehowl twisted to his paws and shook the dust from his fur before padding over to join me by the spring. He flopped down onto the ground with a sigh. "Those two are getting to be quite the pawful, aren't they?"

I nodded, purring happily.

"I wonder who their mentors will be?" Coyotehowl mewed, glancing about the clearing. I followed his gaze, watching as the cats of IceClan went about their duties. Riverwind, Guststreak, Moonburst, and Snowpaw emerged from the tunnel, just returning from a border patrol. Riverwind had come from WaterClan a few days after the rally, with his mate Coralfrost. It turned out they were Dewpaw's parents, and had held a grudge against Deepstar ever since their son's banishment. Guststreak and Snowpaw had come from AirClan; the former is her father.

Many cats seemed to have come to join IceClan in order to escape their lives in the forest. Life was harder here, but that didn't stop anyone. Still, sometimes I saw a pained look on Riverwind's face when he talked to Coralfrost. The tawny tabby she-cat was with me and Wildface in the nursery, helping us look after our kits. She said that Riverwind had an apprentice that he had been close to like a brother. Splashpaw had refused outright to come with them, even went as far as telling his leader about their leaving; Deepstar instantly banished Riverwind and Coralfrost.

I rose to my paws and signaled to my kits; Musickit caught the signal and nudged Blackkit before bounding over to me. Blackkit raced after her, bumping into her and causing both of them to tumble over into the dust. I rolled my eyes; both of them were absolutely filthy. They were definitely in need of a bath.

I pushed my way past the curtain of brambles and honeysuckle, Musickit and Blackkit on my paws. Coralfrost and Wildface glanced up at our entry, their eyes sparkling in the gloom. Wildface nodded a greeting and turned back to her belly, where three beautiful kits were nestled. She had given birth about a moon ago to Spiritkit, Wolfkit, and Shiverkit. Spiritkit was a mixture of both his parents, snowy-white blended with tawny and silver. Wolfkit was pure dark silver, just like his father, and Shiverkit was a blue-white she-cat.

"Welcome back, Shadowsong," Coralfrost purred.

I nodded in greeting and settled down in my nest. Musickit and Blackkit scrabbled in among the moss, squeaking in protest as they jostled for a good position.

Coralfrost rolled her eyes at me, and I laughed silently. "Musickit, Blackkit, why don't the two of you go get something from the fresh-kill pile? I'm sure Shadowsong would appreciate it, and you two could use something to eat."

"Okay!" Blackkit cried, racing out past the curtain. Musickit, not to be outdone, leapt to her paws and chased after her brother.

"Kits," Coralfrost mewed with a shake of her head. "They are the future of the Clan, yet sometimes they cause too much trouble to be worth it."

I laughed inwardly and nodded, flicking my tail in amusement.

The curtain rustled again, and Icestar entered. He padded over to me and gave me a swift lick on the head. "Hello Coralfrost, Wildface," he mewed gently.

"Greetings, Icestar," Coralfrost replied. "Those two kits are getting a little big now, hmm?"

"Indeed," Icestar purred. "Unfortunately they're still only five moons; they're not ready to become apprentices yet."

"That's a shame," Coralfrost said, her voice tinged with a strange combination of laughter and sarcasm.

I rose to my paws and padded to the exit; Icestar excused himself and followed me out. I padded over to the spring and bent over to lap up a few drops; it was convenient having such a clean supply of water right here in the camp. We passed Dragonflight and Dewpaw; the two of them dipped their heads in greeting as we passed. Icestar lay down next to me, gazing at his reflection in the water lit by sunset. "It's been quiet lately, hasn't it?" he asked quietly.

_I agree,_ I mewed. _I've been expecting an attack from the Clans since that first Gathering, but several of them have passed already, and we haven't scented more than the medicine cats or leaders on their way to Starmount._

Icestar shuffled his paws anxiously. "I'll expect they'll come any day now," he growled, rising to his paws. "But in the meantime, there's nothing to do but wait."

A yowl suddenly came from the camp entrance, and both of us whipped around. Weatherstorm, Twisterclaw, and Strawberryfur came bounding through the entrance, holding a tight formation around a smaller dark gray tom. His sides were heaving and his green eyes were wide and dull with exhaustion. He collapsed at once, his flanks heaving.

"Out of the way!" a familiar voice called, and Auroraflight bounded to the group. The three cats stepped aside, letting the medicine cat get to the younger cat. She bent down and ran her paw over his flanks, pressed her nose to his forehead, then rose. "He's exhausted, but he'll live," she mewed tersely. "He's come a long way."

"From...WaterClan..." the apprentice gasped, his flanks heaving.

"Splashpaw?"

Riverwind pushed his way to the front of the group, bending down next to the apprentice. "Is that you?" he asked, disbelieving.

"River...wind," Splashpaw panted, his eyes connecting with his former mentor's. "I'm...sorry...will you...forgive me?"

"Of course I can," Riverwind mewed in a gruff voice, but not unkindly. "Why are you here?"

"Deepstar...been talking with...Redstar...Darkstar...Needlestar...She asked me...to bring her fresh-kill...I couldn't help but overhear...They're planning to attack IceClan!"

Gasps of shock rang from the crowd and in the back someone let out a wail. Icestar shoved his way to the front, with me keeping close pace right behind. "When will this attack be, Splashpaw?" Icestar demanded.

"Tonight," Splashpaw gasped. "I...I had to warn you...I don't want to be...with WaterClan...They're doing wrong...May I...may I join IceClan?"

"Of course," Icestar mewed. "We'll hold ceremonies later; now we have to get ready." The white tom bounded to the front of the clearing and raced up to Highledge. The cats of IceClan turned around, facing him as one.

"Cats of IceClan!" Icestar yowled. "The cats of the forest have finally decided to ignore StarClan's will. They are conspiring together, and tonight they will strike! We must be ready to meet them. We know the mountains like no other cats; they cannot fight as well as we do. I ask you now, prepare yourselves! Tonight, we will not get out without bloodshed. Lives may be lost, but we are willing to take the risk. Go and get ready. StarClan light your path."

Icestar leapt to the ground and padded straight towards me. The Clan clamored towards Weatherstorm and Dragonflight, who began breaking them into groups to defend against the attack.

"Shadowsong, I want you to get out of here," Icestar mewed.

I bristled. _Why should I run like a frightened kit? I'm old enough to fight! I'm one of the best fighters too!_

Icestar hung his head. I waited, watching him with fury bubbling in my belly.

The white tom let out a sigh. "I won't argue this time," he whispered. "Shadowsong, I'm putting you in charge of defending the nursery. Protect Wildface and the kits at all costs; get Coralfrost to help you." He rasped his tongue over my ear. "Be careful."

_I will,_ I purred, rubbing my cheek against his briefly. I whirled away and leaped towards the nursery, shoving my way inside. Coralfrost had Blackkit and Musickit tucked up against her, her eyes wide.

"Shadowsong! Thank StarClan," she gasped. "I heard the announcement; is it true that the other Clans are conspiring to attack us?"

I nodded. She gasped and leapt to her paws, racing out supposedly to speak with Icestar. I padded to my kits; they looked up at me with eyes huge with fear.

"Are we being attacked?" Musickit asked, her green eyes wide and staring.

I nodded solemnly.

Blackkit pressed up against her. "Don't worry; I'll protect you," he growled.

"Pass them here, Shadowsong," Wildface called. I looked up to see her padding towards me. "I'll take care of the kits in the back. You and Coralfrost make sure no cats come in here; but I'll give them a piece of my mind if they do."

I nodded gratefully and nudged Blackkit and Musickit towards the tawny queen. Musickit looked up at me with fearful eyes. "You'll be back soon, won't you Mother?"

I nodded, praying to StarClan that I could keep my promise. I whirled and raced out of the nursery, just in time to meet Coralfrost. She was trailing and extra length of bramble from her jaws. "We're using this to reinforce the nursery," she explained past the thorns, already hooking it into the current brambles. "You and I will be defending the entrance; Wildface is the last line of resort in case some warriors break into the nursery."

I nodded, and was about to help her when a cry of alarm rose up. I swung around; four cats were leaping into the clearing. My heart felt like it had stopped; it was Redstar, Deepstar, Darkstar, and Needlestar.

"Attack!" Needlestar yowled. More cats poured into the hollow; I recognized Spottedheart and Blacksplash among them. Instantly the forest Clans spread out, attacking every IceClan cat within reach. Spottedheart and a brown tabby tom leapt towards the nursery; Coralfrost yowled a battle cry and launched herself at the tabby, meeting him in mid-air. He let out a yelp of surprise as he was engulfed by at whirlwind of tabby fur.

I rose onto my hind paws and lashed out at Spottedheart; the FireClan deputy bowled into me, knocking me backwards. I tucked my legs against my belly, waiting until my back was completely against the hollow floor before I thrust them upwards. Spottedheart let out a yowl of surprise as she slammed into the rocky walls. I rolled to my feet, snarling.

Spottedheart leapt to her paws and shook her head, blood dripping from a cut on her cheek. "You were lucky last time when Cinderheart saved you with the Law of Stolen Blood! But she's dead now! She can't save you this time!"

Sorrow and fury bubbled up in my stomach and my jaws gaped in a silent yowl as I launched myself at her. The FireClan deputy sprang to meet my attack, slashing with unsheathed paws. I smacked her in the side of the head, pinning her to the hollow floor. Cinderheart dead? It couldn't be! I sank my teeth into Spottedheart's shoulder and hung on, slashing at her belly with my paws. She shrieked in pain and anger, heaving upwards. I anticipated her move and sprang off her, leaping to the ground.

Spottedheart staggered to her paws, blood flowing from many wounds. "This isn't the end, Shadowsong!" she snarled, flinging herself away into the thick of the battle again.

I whirled around, searching for my next enemy. With a jolt of horror, I caught sight of the nursery. My battle with Spottedheart had taken me halfway across the clearing! Blacksplash was there, tearing down the brambles and leaping inside. I sprang across the clearing, fear clawing at my heart.

Something grabbed my hind legs, and I fell to the hollow floor. I whipped around just in time to see Ivyfang spring on top of me, clawing at my belly with her hind legs. "This time you'll die!" she snarled angrily.

I tucked my legs against my belly and thrust them upwards. I didn't time it right; I only had enough power to push her off me rather than send her flying. Ivyfang fell over, screeching, right on top of Dragonflight. The tom whirled and landed a fierce blow on the side of her head.

I scrambled to my paws and raced to the nursery. I shoved myself in past the broken defense, a scene of horror meeting my eyes. Wildface lay curled up on the moss, blood flowing from a nasty cut on her side. Her kits were curled up next to her, their eyes wide and mewling loudly.

Wildface looked up at me with sad eyes. "Shadowsong...I'm sorry...please, forgive me...I couldn't stop her..."

The floor lurched beneath my feet. Between Wildface's paws lay the limp body of Blackkit.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I snarled angrily, feeling my face contort into a twisted mask of rage and grief.

"I'm so sorry, Shadowsong!" Wildface wailed. "I tried to stop her, but she was too strong. And was trying to protect kits; I couldn't go full out. She tried to take him, but bit too hard. She took Musickit instead."

At once I whirled and raced out into the clearing. Only one thought was on my mind now; rescue Musickit.

I spotted Icestar across the clearing, locked in battle with Needlestar. They were matched move for move; both were bleeding heavily from wounds all along their bodies. As I watched Icestar launched himself forward and sank his teeth into Needlestar's shoulder; the EarthClan leader landed a blow on his former warrior's flank.

I wanted to call out to him, but I knew that would be deadly to my mate. If he was distracted now, it could cost him his life. I whirled around and leapt to the tunnel, shoving aside any cat who got in my way. I launched myself into the tunnel, pushing my way past the tide of cats. No one attacked me; they must have thought I was a forest cat trying to escape. And who could scent anything in the stench of blood?

I raced past the forest cats, casting about wildly. I could just barely smell her, Spottedheart's scent beneath all the blood. And the fear-scent of Musickit. I snarled and bounded forward, racing down the tunnel as fast as I could.

_There!_ The she-cat came into sight, fleeing down the tunnel. I raced after her, fury fueling my muscles. We reached the tri-split; I saw Spottedheart hesitate, as if she had forgotten which way she had come.

Musickit suddenly caught sight of me and yowled loudly. Spottedheart whipped around, instantly spotting me. A blaze lit within her eyes, and she raced down a tunnel. I pounded after her, not even noticing which direction Spottedheart chose.

The tunnel opened up, and suddenly I found myself in the cavern where IceClan had first begun. Spottedheart stood in the center, her face a twisted mask as if possessed. Musickit huddled by her paws, mewling quietly. Her green eyes were wide with fear; for the first time I noticed how perfectly that exact green shade matched Spottedheart's.

"Take one more step, Defect, and I'll kill her!" Spottedheart snarled, unsheathing her claws. Musickit wailed pathetically and hid her face in her paws.

Slowly, I began to trace a circle around the FireClan deputy, my eyes never leaving hers. Spottedheart tracked my progress, her eyes burning with rage. "Redstar didn't have the heart to kill you," she snarled. "I know it! He wanted to ban you from the start. It took my persuasion to get him to kill you. And then your mother stepped in! She claimed the Law of Stolen Blood, as has been laid down since the beginning of time. I hated her! I hated every fur on her pelt from that moment on! But I dared not try and kill her, not with your mangy brother and father still around. But Flametail died, in a battle with WaterClan. Did Coyotehowl tell you that? Did he?"

I felt a knot of pain and anger begin in my belly. This was the moment Spottedheart had been waiting for. The time when she could reveal it all.

"I killed her," Spottedheart snarled. "When your brother left to join that group you call IceClan, I raced home before the patrol. I snuck into the camp and killed Cinderheart. Finally! Your little family won't last much longer, Shadowsong. I ordered Blacksplash to kill Coyotehowl in tonight's battle, and I whipped Needlestar into a frenzy about Icestar! Oh yes, I saw his reaction to your name at the Gathering. I know he's your mate. And now I have your kit! Soon you'll have nothing, Shadowsong, just like me!"

I launched myself at her, taking the she-cat completely by surprise. She raised a paw, ready to slash open Musickit's neck. But I was quicker. I bowled her over, instinctively crying, _Musickit! Run!_

Musickit shot forwards, racing for the exit. I snarled angrily, slashing at the sides of Spottedheart's head. She thrust her hind paws into my belly, throwing me off. I scrambled to my paws and launched myself at her again, knocking her flying. She slammed into a pillar of rock, which instantly broke into a million flying shards.

A tremor ran through the roof, and the both of us froze. A crack appeared in the ceiling, running right down the center. Another crack rang out, then a boom. Chunks of rock began falling from the ceiling; one landed right between me and Spottedheart. I whirled and raced for the exit. More boulders were falling from the ceiling; another landed in my path, cutting me off.

"Mother!" Musickit wailed. I bunched my muscles, still running, and leaped as high as I could. I cleared the boulder, landing heavily on the other side next to Musickit.

_Run!_ I thought, shoving Musickit towards the exit. She stumbled after me, her paws dragging with shock and exhaustion. I scooped her up my mouth and raced forward.

An explosion came from behind me, and I tumbled forward out into the tri-split. I lay were I was, protecting Musickit's tiny body with my own. The rumbling stopped, and I glanced up.

The entire passageway was blocked off, completely filled with boulders. There was no way to escape; the entire cavern had caved in. Spottedheart was dead.

Musickit nuzzled me gently, and I gave her a lick in return. Heaving myself to my paws, I padded back up the tunnel to the camp, emerging into a quiet hollow. Cats glanced up at me and Musickit, curious. A cry sounded from the back, and Icestar shoved his way forward.

"Shadowsong!" he gasped, his flanks heaving as blood trickled from a small head wound. "You're all right! Thank StarClan! We heard a rumbling, and instantly the forest cats fled, fearing an avalanche or something."

_The former cavern caved in,_ I replied, setting Musickit down between us. _Icestar...Spottedheart...We couldn't stop her. She killed Blackkit._

Icestar's eyes flashed with fury. "Where is that cat?!" he snarled, swinging around to the entrance. "I'll kill her!"

_There's no need,_ I mewed, brushing his flank with my tail. _She got caught in the rockfall. No cat could have survived that._

Icestar hesitated, still glaring at the exit as if he were about to hurtle himself down it. He sighed and hung his head. "We'll mourn for him, as well as the rest of our dead," he whispered, turning to the center of the clearing. My heart turned over; Strawberryfur and Twisterclaw's bodies lay in the center of the clearing next to Blackkit's, limp and lifeless.

I pressed my nose into Icestar's shoulder. _I'm so sorry,_ I whispered.

Icestar shook his head. "It's fine," he whispered. "Strawberryfur will be all right in StarClan. And Twisterclaw was old enough to be an elder. I'm sure they're both happy, wherever they are now."

I purred softly in his mind. _Come, let's sit vigil for them. Twisterclaw was the oldest banished warrior still in the forest, and Strawberryfur was your sister._

Icestar nodded and pressed his nose against mine. "They'll like that," he mewed. Together, with Musickit trotting at our heels, we padded into the center of the clearing to join Coyotehowl, wrapped in cobwebs, and the rest of IceClan, taking up the vigil.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_I dropped my swallow on top of Coyotehowl's squirrel and looked up. The clearing was alive and bright, covered in a light haze from the heat of summer. One could never guess that there had been a battle for our very lives here many seasons ago. But I had lived through that battle, and survived._

_I grabbed a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and made my way over to the elders' den. Their den was a small cleft in the rock, one that opened up the deeper it went. It was nice and roomy, which was good for the cranky elders sometimes._

_I passed Splashrain on my way; the older warrior dipped his head to me, and I returned the greeting. He must be going to see his mate, Snowgust. She had just given birth to a litter of three kits yesterday; she must have been proud._

_I paused, watching as Splashrain spoke a few words to Spiritsight outside the nursery. The medicine cat's white pelt gleamed, banded with many shades of tawny and silver. As I watched his brother, Wolfcry, emerged from the nursery. He spoke a word to Splashrain, and the dark gray tom puffed up in pride._

_Shiverfrost and Dewfoot stood at the base of the Highrock, speaking to each other. The deputy nodded and raced up the tumble of rocks to his leader's den. Dragonstar and Dewfoot had always been close, since before I was born._

_I turned away from the scene and padded to the nursery. I met Auroraflight on my way in. The former medicine cat blinked gently at me. "She's not doing well," she mewed softly. "Moonburst and Riverwind have gone outside; we figured you'd need some time alone."_

_I nodded in thanks, my mouth full of rabbit. Auroraflight bent her head and padded off, heading in Spiritsight's direction. I pushed my way past the curtain of lichen and paused, letting my eyes adjust to the gloom._

_It was difficult to spot her, for her pelt was as black as the shadows that had inspired her name. But I saw Shadowsong's eyes, bright sky-blue in the gloom. I padded over and dropped the rabbit at her paws. "You should eat," I encouraged. "You have to keep your strength up and fight this disease."_

_She dropped her eyes, as silent as ever. I could see the pain in the depths of them; maybe she was just waiting for it all to be over and gone._

_I turned to leave, my heart heavy. I just reached the entrance when a voice called me back._

Musicsoar?

_I turned back, meeting my mother's eyes. "What is it, Shadowsong?"_

Could you...could you sing it for me one more time...the song Amzur gave me...the song of IceClan?

_I laid down next to her, placing my paws on top of hers. "Of course I can," I whispered._

"When leaf-bare comes bringing cold, cold snow,  
When the Clans attack, holding StarClan low,  
We stand strong, holding back the woe,  
We are IceClan.

When the rivers flood spilling water all 'round,  
When earthquakes rumble and shake the ground,  
We stand strong, with the song of sound,  
We are IceClan.

When summer burns, and crickets tone,  
When blood is spilt and we give all we own,  
We stand strong, how we have grown,  
We are IceClan.

When the Clans all die we'll be the last,  
When the sky cracks open and the stars are cast,  
We stand strong, never looking to the past,  
We are IceClan."

_Shadowsong sighed, a sound full of bliss, and closed her eyes for the last time._


End file.
